<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No siempre resulta bien by Rigel_Strange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987094">No siempre resulta bien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange'>Rigel_Strange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Affairs, Bad Decisions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel_Strange/pseuds/Rigel_Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para el evento Destiny con el tema del Hilo rojo o reencarnación del grupo de facebook "Sociedad de Artistas Unidos por el Ironstrange".</p><p>La leyenda del hilo rojo es algo que se cuenta a los niños, se saben de pocas parejas unidas que finalmente se encuentran, pero aquellas resultan siendo bendecidas al igual que sus hijos. Stephen, Victor y Donna son hijos de un matrimonio bendecido.<br/>Anthony por otro lado, creció con la idea de encontrar a esa persona que era perfecta para el, incluso esperaba ver el hilo en sus dedo, pero al crecer siendo testigo de las peleas de sus padres y de la propia historia de Jarvis (en donde su hilo prefirió hacer una vida sin Jarvis sabiendo que era su hilo rojo); termino decepcionándose y creyendo que encontrar a esa persona no aseguraba nada y era una perdida de tiempo.</p><p>Creció renegando de la leyenda sin saber que el destino se lo cobraría mas adelante, sin saber que se comprometió con su hilo, sin saber que de adolescentes le arruino sus sueños, sin saber que cuando deseo arreglar las cosas ya seria demasiado tarde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leyenda:</p><p>"El hilo rojo conecta a aquellos destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, el lugar y circunstancias. El hilo puede enredarse, pero no romperse", aunque nada asegura que todo sea perfecto, menos cuando provocas al destino, universo, o a aquel ser superior que controla todo.</p><p>-</p><p>Primero que nada dejar en claro sobre pequeña mención Good Omens como personajes secundarios, alusión a personajes de Supernatural, también a DC con John Constantine; sin olvidar a Mary Morstan con Rose (Rosamund) de Sherlock (BBC)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Desde el momento en que los niños estaban en sus primeros años de primaria se les hablaba de la historia del hilo rojo. Aquel hilo presente desde el nacimiento de todos y que los conectaba con otra persona, no importaba el lugar, clase social o su sexo; aquella persona te complementa casi por completo, era casi perfecto para el contrario.</p><p>El hilo siempre llevaba a la otra persona no importando el tiempo que se tarde, el tiempo o que se enrede, el hilo no sufriría daños, no podría romperse, exceptuando por los propios involucrados.</p><p>Todos los niños se sorprendían por la historia, el saber que el destino o el universo hizo alguien especialmente para ellos, o el ser la persona de otra. Era emocionante y un cuento que los ilusionaba por sus primeros años.</p><p>Lo único que los profesores no mencionan es el reconocer que aquella persona es el otro extremo del hilo. Nadie que encontraba a la persona podía describir la sensación o la forma de reconocerla, por lo que no se podía explicar. Dejaban esa parte sin relatar esperando que los niños al crecer pudieran experimentarlo de forma propia.</p><p>Anthony Edward Stark Collins era uno de los tantos niños que quedó fascinado por la historia, pero como todo pequeño podía llegar a confundir el cariño por amor, por lo que siempre estaba relacionándose con varios compañeros esperando encontrar a esa persona especial.</p><p>Siempre observaba su dedo anular izquierdo esperando ver el hilo, se lo tocaba constantemente esperando sentir una textura diferente. En su inocencia creía que buscando y hablando con todos encontraría lo que tanto buscaba.</p><p>En sus cortos años nunca se preocupo si se trataba de un niño o de una niña, el pequeño solo quería encontrar a esa persona que lo iba a complementar, a hacerlo sentir completo.</p><p>Alguno de los amigos o socios de su padre le mencionaron el cómo fue conocer a su hilo. Siempre estaba pendiente de las historias, las distintas formas en que se conocieron; pero la que más atesoraba era la historia de Edwin Jarvis.</p><p>El hombre le relató cómo fue conocer a aquella persona al otro extremo del hilo. Le gustaba escucharlo antes de dormir. Como fue darse cuenta que aquella persona era la especial, que solo lo supo en su interior, había una creencia en que no sería nadie más, a diferencia de los otros, Jarvis lo supo al instante y el resto se fue dando cuenta con el tiempo al desarrollar sentimientos de manera rápida.</p><p>No eran como esas otras historias en donde se nacía con el hombre de la persona en alguna parte del cuerpo, un símbolo que se complemente, la primera frase cuando se encontraron. No se trataba de un olor especial que destaque por sobre el resto, no depende del tacto o algo similar... sino era algo propio de cada uno. Era simplemente sentirlo y se sabía.</p><p>La primera vez que se enteró de la verdad, y que no se trataba de algo... mágico, se sintió triste. Como niño, solo creía que sería algo como en las películas en donde el tiempo se detenía, los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba o cosas así.</p><p>En parte esperaba un cuento de hadas, pero aquello no destruyó sus sueños. La realidad en unos años se encargaría de ello.</p><p>Creció creyendo que Jarvis había encontrado a su persona y que todo fue bien, pero al darse cuenta de cómo el hombre trabajaba todo el tiempo, no estaba casado y que en algunos momentos tenía una mirada triste; supo que algo pasaba.</p><p>Ya más grande, en su pre-adolescencia, fue que le preguntó directamente al hombre.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre esa persona?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Tony... no creo que sea... eres aún un niño.</p><p>—Jarvis— se quejó Tony cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente al mayor. Un gesto heredado de Howard.</p><p>Aquello le dolió en el fondo a Edwin. Veía en Tony lo que añoraba con Howard, pero de igual forma adoraba al niño, siendo simplemente Tony, un niño que crecía como cualquier otro.</p><p>—De acuerdo— cedió como la mayoría de las veces a los caprichos de Tony, sabía que aquello no era lo correcto, pero tenía una debilidad por el niño ya que prácticamente había ayudado a criarlo. —Dime que quieres saber.</p><p>—¿Por qué no estás casado?</p><p>—¿Crees que con el trabajo de cuidarte a ti y a tu padre puedo casarme?— intentó bromear, pero el entrecejo fruncido del menor era claro. —No he encontrado a alguien con quien establecerme a ese nivel.</p><p>—Pero tú encontraste a tu hilo, Jarvis... ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no están juntos? Me gustaría ser amigo de un hijo tuyo.</p><p>Jarvis respiro profundamente y se sentó en la silla que Tony tenía en la habitación, el menor copió su gesto pero sentándose a la orilla de su cama.</p><p>—Tony, uno puede encontrar a su hilo, pero a veces las circunstancias no apoyan para estar juntos. Yo encontré a esa persona, era... es un hombre— miró detenidamente el rostro del menor esperando algún gesto, pero conociendo a Tony y la forma en que le enseñó sobre el mundo supo que no iba a tener prejuicios respecto al tema. Lo crió bien pese a no ser su hijo de sangre. —... pero el ya estaba casado. Nunca imaginó que nos íbamos a encontrar por lo que él había hecho su vida. Nos conocimos y fue mágico, pero él ya tenía una esposa y un hijo, además de otro en camino... no podía romper un matrimonio, por eso no intentamos nada. Pero esas dos semanas en donde solo fuimos nosotros dos... fueron mágicas.</p><p>—¿Y no puedes hacer nada ahora? Ya paso tiempo...</p><p>—No es solo eso Tony... esa persona es importante y yo solo soy... el asistente y a veces mayordomo de Howard, además que te cuido. No estoy a su nivel.</p><p>—¡Pero Jarvis!— se quejo Tony levantándose de la cama y parándose frente al mayor. —¡Eres increíble!— se inclinó para susurrar. —A veces desearía que tu fueras mi papá, además que algunas mujeres que vienen a la casa dicen que eres guapo... yo creo que...</p><p>—Tony, entiendo, pero el tiene una vida hecha y a sus padres no le iba agradar mi origen. Ambos lo sabíamos, lo aceptamos y nos despedimos...</p><p>—¿Aún se ven?</p><p>—Me entero de su vida en algunas de las juntas o reuniones de Howard, tiene socios que lo conocen.</p><p>Tony se acercó y abrazó al hombre que consideraba como su propio padre. Jarvis se sorprendió. De niño Tony era bastante de piel, pero con la actitud que Howard tomó estos años con la presión que era levantar una empresa, sin olvidar la ayuda de María a su esposo provocó que Tony se volviera más distante a esas muestras de afecto, por mucho que Jarvis intento arreglar las cosas, Tony seguía distante; por lo que el gesto ahora significaba mucho.</p><p>Jarvis envolvió a Tony entre sus brazos, unas pocas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.</p><p>—Si tuviera un hijo, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu, Tony... eres un niño especial.</p><p>—Es triste— dijo Tony llamando la atención de Jarvis. —Encontraste a esa persona, pero no están juntos y siempre tienes una mirada triste... No quiero eso, Jar... no quiero.</p><p>—Oh, Tony... cariño— Jarvis se separó del menor para arrodillarse y quedar a su altura, coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas y limpio las lagrimas. —Lo que pasó conmigo no significa que te ocurra a ti, puede ser al contrario y ser feliz con esa persona.</p><p>Tony deseaba decir más, pero las lágrimas y el ahogo al respirar le impidieron explicar a Jarvis de su temor. Howard y María eran el hilo del contrario, pero escuchaba algunas peleas, por lo que no estaba seguro de tener un cuento de hadas a estas alturas...</p><p>¿Por qué María y Howard eran el hilo del contrario, no?</p><p>Tony y Jarvis se quedaron lagrimeando en la habitación del menor. María había escuchado parte de la conversación. Sabía que Tony pese a sus cambios seguía siendo sensibles con las personas que consideraba importante para él. Sin mostrar su presencia decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y hacer como que no escuchó aquello.</p><p>Tony se había ilusionado con la historia que Jarvis le contó de niño y todo lo fue conocer a su hilo rojo, pero al conocer la verdad de ese cuento de hadas solo le hizo abrir los ojos al mundo.</p><p>Y darse cuenta que las parejas que se veían perfecta no lo eran, fuesen una pareja con el hilo rojo o no.</p><p>¿Qué quedaba para él al crecer?</p><p>¿Por qué se cuestionaba estas cosas tan joven? Había creado un mundo color de rosa que se desmoronaba viviendo y observando a su alrededor, pero todo sería más complicado en uno años más.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Lo que fue una relación complicada con la empresa de su padre hace unos años, ahora era peor. Ya ninguno de sus padres ocultaba su estrés o desagrado con el otro cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación.</p><p>Las peleas eran constantes, si bien no llegaban a los golpes, Tony generalmente escuchaba todos los problemas de sus padres. Aquello no era sano; pero entre una de las tantas veces que Howard volvía de una reunión de negocios con copas fue que entendió la tensión entre ambos.</p><p>Howard le gritó a María que si no deseaba seguir con la situación que de una buena vez fuera a buscarse a su hilo para así largarse de la casa.</p><p>¿Sus padres no eran el hilo del contrario? Pensó que las peleas solo eran por el trabajo, pero no imaginó que la magnitud de todo fuera porque no eran compatibles. Ahora entendía su niñez estando con su padre o su madre por separados, pero ambos con Jarvis algunas veces, por eso Edwin le cuidaba la mayoría del tiempo; ese hombre prácticamente le había criado como si fuese su hijo.</p><p>Ahora entendía la actitud que tomaba Howard, los problemas se inclinaban a sentirse mejor con la bebida y por eso era que Jarvis se volvió su asistente y fue que lo tuvo que dejar y ya no acompañarlo como los años anteriores.</p><p>Pero lo otro que le impactó fue la respuesta de su madre, María le había dicho en un tono de burla que contrario a Howard su hilo la podría recibir con los brazos abiertos contrario al suyo.</p><p>Su padre había renegado de su propio hilo.</p><p>Luego de esa noche decidió que el hilo ya no importaba, que el destino o el universo no significaba nada, que cualquiera te podría hacer feliz y hacer daño en igual medida.</p><p>María mantuvo su distancia de Howard, lo que implicó alejarse de Tony la mayoría del tiempo y al no estar Jarvis cerca, fue el pie perfecto para que el joven Stark empiece a descubrir la vida por su cuenta, y por su cuenta... era claro que se trataría de una vida de excesos.</p><p>Lo que mantenía a Tony anclado a la tierra era el placer de inventar cosas, ya sea máquinas o robots; en eso empleaba su tiempo cuando no salía como cualquier adolescente a alguna fiesta.</p><p>El estudio pasó a segundo plano, su inteligencia era bastante para no tener que ver un tema a profundidad sino que hojearlo superficialmente y eso era suficiente para tener notas aceptable para los estándares de su padre.</p><p>Lo que conllevo a tener beneficios, salir del radar de Howard cuando decidía viajar con su madre por tema de negocios o viceversa cuando viajaba con su padre. Empezó a conocer mundo y personas, se haría conocido como un mujeriego derrochador de dinero, siendo ya adulto catalogado completamente como playboy.</p><p>Pero ahora es el momento decisivo, el saber que con su actuar alejó a su propio hilo.</p><p>Ya a sus 16 se lograba escapar de casa para ir a alguna fiesta de alguno de sus "amigos". Un chico atractivo que podía robarse cualquier auto de su padre, beber y drogarse algunas veces, era algo que llamaba la atención de las chicas presentes, por lo que no pasaba esas fiesta en soledad, siempre tenía compañía. Cabe destacar que Tony no llegaba a tercera base porque no deseaba involucrarse en algún problema si el día de mañana llegaba alguien diciendo que los Stark tendrá nuevo heredero por un descuido del propio Tony.</p><p>Pese a la actitud que tomaba Tony y el deseo de desafiar a su padre y buscar la atención perdida, no era estúpido.</p><p>Fue en una de las fiestas del primo de Justin Hammer, el popular, que decidió probar nuevamente la cocaína al ya aburrirse de la marihuana constante que se encontraba. Ya estando en pleno "high" se vio a Tony Stark lo suficientemente enérgico y conversador para aparecerse al lado de Stephen Strange en una improvisada barra de bar en la casa del dueño y anfitrión de aquella noche.</p><p>—Quiero servirme, pero en estos momentos no veo un buen whiskey... ¿Ves algo por acá?</p><p>—¿Whiskey?</p><p>—Claro, no beberé cerveza barata o cualquier cosa que me encuentre acá. Estoy lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la buena vida, sobre todo si ya he asaltado la licorera de mi padre— dijo muy en confianza frente a aquella persona desconocida para el joven Stark.</p><p>—Lamento informar que no veo whiskey... un poco de ron si ayuda... aunque te ves joven para beber.</p><p>—No lo dudes— respondió sirviendo lo primero que encontró en su vaso. —Soy joven, pero no es como que interese a alguien cuando todos están igual o peor que yo.</p><p>Stephen pudo notar la sonrisa boba, los ojos dilatados y el sudor presente debido al calor que debiera presentar, pero al parecer el joven no se había dado cuenta de su estado físico.</p><p>Si no se dio cuenta de aquello era muy probable que no se diera cuenta de lo que sintió Stephen cuando el adolescente se le acercó.</p><p>Había llegado a la fiesta para acompañar a su hermano ya que su novia deseaba asistir. Su madre, Beverly, le pidió acompañar a Victor no como chaperón, sino que para saliera de la casa y conviviera con jóvenes de su edad. Estaba a meses de salir del instituto y aplicar a la universidad para estudiar medicina.</p><p>Si en un futuro debía contar cómo conoció a su hilo, omitiría los deplorables detalles que se le presentaban ahora.</p><p>—Creo que a mi me interesa... ¿Consumiste algo además de licores fuertes?</p><p>—Que no he consumido— dijo regalandole una sonrisa coqueta mientras llevaba su diestra al brazo del mayor. —Pero no interesa, sigo entero y pendiente de todo... palabra de scout.</p><p>—¿Eres scout?</p><p>—Nope.</p><p>—¿Entonces?</p><p>—¿Vas a cuestionar una maldita frase? ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Tony blanqueo los ojos a la vez que se movía un poco inestable sobre el taburete que se encontraba. —Maldita sea, me senté junto al rarito— dijo lo que pensó que era un susurro, pero Strange le escucho de todas formas.</p><p>Aquello le molestó porque ya iban varias personas que lo consideraban un "freaky" por no interesarse en las mismas cosas que el resto; pero eran los gustos de Stephen, no tenía la culpa de almacenar información que el resto consideraba rara y desechar lo que él consideraba suficientemente estúpido y si tenía la habilidad para deducir a las personas no era malo, aquello le traía beneficios cuando lo necesitaba, además de su memoria eidética.</p><p>—Lamento molestarte— empezó a disculparse sin ser consciente que lo hacía. —Solo no estoy acostumbrado a estos lugares.</p><p>—¿Has bebido algo?— preguntó Tony por su parte.</p><p>—Nada que me interese.</p><p>Tony estiró su diestra, la que aún sostenía su vaso con medio líquido en su interior. No dijo nada, pero ante el gesto de desagrado del mayor se la acercó un poco más al rostro.</p><p>—Da igual lo que sea, bebe conmigo un poco.</p><p>—¿No te importa?</p><p>—¡Deja de ser un pesado y bebe!</p><p>Strange hizo lo que le pidió el menor, una parte suya deseaba complacerlo aunque no estaba realmente interesado en beber lo que sea que estuviera en ese vaso. Simplemente seguía allí para luego llevar a su hermano y novia hasta la casa.</p><p>Hizo un gesto de desagrado que causó risas en Stark, aquello fue... fue inefable. Strange estaba sumamente sorprendido de sentirse tan satisfecho con algo tan pequeño. Ahora entendía un poco más a su padre cuando le relato la vez que conoció a su madre.</p><p>—Listo ya bebiste algo, puedes disfrutar de la fiesta y acostarte con alguien, ahora tienes la excusa perfecta... que te diviertas.</p><p>—¡Espera!— dijo rápidamente antes de que el menor se baje del taburete. —No conozco a nadie...</p><p>—¿Y eso me interesa en algo?</p><p>—Por favor... prometo ayudarte a buscar un whiskey— dijo intentando retenerlo, no es que le diera de beber a un menor, pero prefería que estuviera bajo su vista que perdido en alguna parte de la casa quizás en qué condiciones.</p><p>—Te lo cobraré... eh... como sea— dijo interrumpiendo la presentación del mayor. —Tony Stark y se que piensas que parezco menor pero estoy a días de cumplir 17.</p><p>—¿17? ¿De verdad?</p><p>—Me veo más joven, es una bendición y maldición... Entonces... ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Soy el chófer de mi hermano menor.</p><p>—¿Tu madre o tu padre?</p><p>—Mi madre.</p><p>—Una mujer preocupada... como pocas... Así que el niño bueno de la familia es quien tiene el gusto de hablar conmigo— tomó una botella que se encontraba cerca y vertió un poco del líquido en su vaso.</p><p>El combinar tragos nunca ha sido recomendado, pero Tony no se encontraba en un mal momento, además que poco le importaba, y si volvía a conseguirse una dosis en un tiempo cercano... no iba a sin sentir problemas hasta la mañana siguiente.</p><p>—No sé si el bueno, quizás responsable...</p><p>—Humm...</p><p>Tony no dijo más , simplemente se dedicó a terminar su vaso y volver a llenar con otra botella. Stephen por su parte le observaba atentamente, había sentido una especie de "click" con la presencia del otro, pero dudaba que en el estado presente, Stark se diera cuenta de quién era Stephen Strange para el.</p><p>Pero la duda lo carcomía por lo que decidió preguntar.</p><p>—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?</p><p>—Si preguntas es porque algo deseas saber, pero no me acostare contigo...</p><p>—No es eso...</p><p>—¿Entonces que?</p><p>—¿Crees en la historia del hilo rojo?— preguntó esperando alguna reacción o una especie de revelación en el contrario, pero en cambio su semblante siguió igual.</p><p>—Patrañas... eso es pura basura que se le cuenta a uno cuando niño.</p><p>—No es basura, Tony.</p><p>—Claro que lo es... tener un hilo rojo o lo que sea a la larga no asegura nada. Debes crear tu destino importándote una mierda una fuerza mayor.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices aquello?</p><p>—Porque lo conozco, lo viví... son solo cuentos infantiles... No es verdad y si lo es entonces igual todo puede irse al diablo. Fin. Asúmelo y superalo... deja de ser un ingenuo con el tema... ya estas grandecito para eso— dijo aquello observando a Stephen a los ojos. Se notaba que el tema le desagrada por la forma de hablar, incluso su postura cambió y se puso rígida, a la defensiva.</p><p>—No soy ingenuo, Tony... solo que yo he visto...</p><p>—Me da igual lo que veas— le interrumpió. —¡Abre los ojos! El hilo es una mierda, tu y tu maldito hilo se pueden ir al mismísimo diablo... eso no existe y si lo encuentras te doy firmado que va a acabar mal. Te lo prometo.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que seas así? Acabamos de conocernos y me tratas como la mierda solo por sacar el tema.</p><p>—Por eso mismo, por sacar un tema de mierda... me enferma, me desespera... lo odio y como dije, es estúpido. La vida no gira en torno a la búsqueda de otra persona, tampoco será un gran cambio. No te va a aportar en nada, muy por el contrario... será un lastre que tendrás por siempre.</p><p>—¿Un lastre?</p><p>—Siendo que lo encuentres esa persona no es gran aporte y si nunca la encuentras siempre te estará persiguiendo el tema, da igual si formaste una familia. Peor es cuando la encuentras y no va a pasar nada... ambos o uno decidió que no le importaba.</p><p>—Como tú decides ahora sin saber lo que piensa tu hilo. Es un cambio, un todo, pero solo si ambos deciden estar juntos; no puedes decidir por el otro sin llegar a conocerlo.</p><p>—Estar juntos o no, sea como sea igual se pasa mal, punto... Y tampoco me interesa conocer a esa persona.</p><p>—No sé porque discuto contigo, estas ebrio y drogado— Stephen estaba cabreado. Sabía que Tony era su hilo, pero las palabras y la actitud del menor reventaron aquella ilusión que se hizo con sus padres.</p><p>Nunca imaginó que se iba a decepcionar de conocer a su hilo rojo, aquel gran encuentro se sentía mal... como algo incorrecto y si iba a cargar con esa pesadez por siempre, mejor no seguir.</p><p>—Lo estoy, pero eso no me impide reventar tu burbuja. El hilo es una mierda, espero que jamás encuentres a esa persona porque solo es una decepción... si yo encuentro a la mía me encargare de mandarla a la mierda, hasta le hago las maletas y le pago el viaje.</p><p>—No creo que eso sea necesario.</p><p>—¿Quieres decirme algo? Se hombrecito y dilo directamente.</p><p>—No creo que encuentres a tu hilo, así que puedes estar tranquilo... diría que fue una charla interesante, pero lo único que deseo es golpearte el rostro en estos momentos así que me voy.</p><p>—Espero no volvernos a encontrar, Tony Stark.</p><p>—Como sea, vete al diablo con tu maldito hilo de mierda, tu... tu... imbécil.</p><p>—Me llamo Stephen.</p><p>Tony se giró ignorando lo último, además de para rellenar su vaso con distintas cosas y luego se levantó para alejarse del hombre de una vez por todas. Tenía un extraño sentir en la boca del estómago, lo ahogaría con alcohol o con drogas, pero se iba a deshacer de aquella extraña sensación, y si no... pues la dejaría al fondo de su mente.</p><p>Stephen lo había intentado, de verdad que lo intento. Vio anteriormente a Tony de lejos, nunca imaginando que sería su hilo y que todo terminaría antes de empezar. Una parte suya consideraba que podía seguir insistiendo, que quizás fue el alcohol hablando, pero en verdad no creía aquello.</p><p>Tony no parecía perdido al hablar, estaba convencido que el tema del hilo era solo un juego de niños. Rodearse de alguien así o seguir por su cuenta. Sabía de personas que podían tener buena vida sin ser el hilo del contrario, pero en verdad deseaba encontrar a su persona, lamentaba ir a la fiesta y conocer a Tony en esa situación, pero quizás fue lo mejor</p><p>Acabar de una vez por todas con esa ilusión y seguir adelante. Tony no lo iba a detener, por fortuna no se conocían tanto para sentir un dolor profundo por ser rechazado, pero igual tenía una sensación amarga, de derrota, una pena en el alma.</p><p>Conocer de primera mano como una pareja unida por el hilo rojo podía vivir una vida hizo que Stephen también desee aquello. Su padre Eugene había conocido a su madre por accidente en su primer día de universidad.</p><p>Siempre le mencionó que aquellas primeras interacciones entre ambos se marcaron por su padre intentando hacer feliz a su madre sin importar el cuándo y el cómo. Beverly, por su parte, siempre le mencionó de una sensación presente en su interior, como si algo la vinculara a Eugene desde la primera vez que se vieron.</p><p>Ella durante sus clases no dejaba de pensar en Eugene, reconociendo que era muy rápido enamorarse del otro, se conocían de poco tiempo, pero la confianza y la interacción entre ambos era asombrosa. Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que eran amigos de toda la vida.</p><p>Incluso sus amigos notaron lo extraño pero especial, por lo que no había otra forma que definir aquello como que Beverly era el hilo rojo de Eugene y viceversa.</p><p>Si bien las cosas nunca son completamente fáciles, los problemas no eran demasiado para ambos. Era como si fuesen bendecidos y su vida fuera más tranquila.</p><p>Los temas laborales no fueron algo que tratar, por ende no tuvieron problemas económicos. Tuvieron 3 hermosos hijos, dos niños y una niña. Todos dotados en alguna área.</p><p>Stephen como el mayor, presente memoria eidética, le era fácil memorizar en nada de tiempo, entendía bien los temas pese a que fueran avanzados y por eso los aplicaba como si de un juego se tratase.</p><p>Victor fue el segundo, su niño del medio, aquel fascinado con lo manual, la construcción, la fuerza y la destreza. Si bien podía trabajar en lo que era la construcción y luego ver el tema de plano para ser arquitecto, decidió que se iría por ser militar.</p><p>Entendía la fascinación de Victor por las armas, el mandar, la jerarquía y la obediencia, pese a que Beverly estuviera preocupada por su niño. Era su vida, ella no podía obligarlo a nada, solo apoyarlo.</p><p>Donna por su parte era la niña de la casa, la menor y la única mujer. Pero no por ser la niña era delicada como una flor. Su carácter era fuerte, igualaba a Eugene cuando se enojaba, por lo que constantemente tenían enfrentamientos con su padre respecto a lo que ella quería.</p><p>Su hermana era diestra en el arte, más en el dibujo y las artes plásticas por lo que constantemente le pedía a Victor estructuras con las que trabajar. Ella deseaba ser actriz por lo que debía acudir a cursos, aunque también estaba encantada de crear historias por lo que también estaba en sus planes ser escritora.</p><p>Sus tíos, vecinos y conocidos que sabían la historia del hilo del señor y señora Strange, creían que la familia era bendecida debido a eso, por lo que todos esperaban que la buena fortuna la tuvieran sus hijos o aquellos que se encontraban solteros.</p><p>La familia era un punto de esperanza para algunos, por lo que creciendo con tantos comentarios, felicitaciones y sonrisas, le entristecía la actitud de Tony, pero su madre siempre le enseño a no presionar a la gente a hacer cosas que no deseaba.</p><p>Y Eugene, el hombre era sabía, por lo que hace algunos años le habló a Stephen de la posibilidad de encontrar a su hilo pero que esto no resulte pese a que lo intente. Le comento aquello porque un amigo suyo lo vivió.</p><p>Nunca esperó encontrarse en tal situación, pero eso no lo derrotaría, aprendería de este día y se esforzaría en un futuro. Estuviera con Tony o no, el hombre no le iba a alejar de la felicidad si esta se encontraba en otra persona.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Howard por su parte ya no sabía qué esperar de su hijo. Luego de que Stephen se marchó, fue que Tony se bebió todo lo que pillo cerca. Cuando su padre lo encontró en la puerta de la casa no tuvo que preguntarse nada, el aroma junto al estado de su hijo eran una más que clara respuesta.</p><p>—¿Ahora que hago contigo?</p><p>—Señor...—pudo escuchar la voz de Jarvis acercándose. —¿Tiene todo?, nos retrasaremos si salimos más... ¿Es Tony? ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó sumamente preocupado. Dejó las cosas en una mesa cercana y se agacho para revisar al menor. Aquello empeoró los ánimos de Howard.</p><p>—Deja al mocoso en el piso y vámonos, no estoy para pelear con él cuando Obadiah va a estar en la reunión.</p><p>—Pero señor...</p><p>—Es una orden Jarvis— dijo Howard tajantemente. —Si quiere jugar a ser un adulto debe asumir lo que eso significa. Dejarás de cuidarlo y protegerlo.</p><p>—No creo que sea...— intento abogar por el menor, pero aquello fue peor.</p><p>—Cállate de una vez Edwin. Eres mi maldito asistente ahora, pero nada más... yo mando por sobre Tony porque soy su padre. No lo verás más...— dictaminó. Sus palabras calaron profundo en Jarvis. —Seré bueno y te permitiré hacerle un último favor, consigue alguien más que lo cuide, me importa si es un militar o el mismísimo diablo. Tony debe dejar su maldita actitud.</p><p>—¿No cree que sería mejor conversar con su hijo?</p><p>—No me interesa... ¿Vas a buscar a alguien o debo hacer todo yo? Tengo en mente a Creed o Stryker.</p><p>—Me parece demasiado...</p><p>—¿Alguna sugerencia? Necesito a alguien que controle a Tony, imagina que será una especie de niñera con la voluntad de someterlo cuando se descarrile.</p><p>—Buscaré a alguien... creo que debemos salir para la reunión.</p><p>—Ya estas aprendiendo Jarvis, nos llevaremos mejor si sigues así— al pasar por el lado de Jarvis para buscar su maletín lo palmeó en el hombro. Ese gesto Jarvis lo sintió como si palmearan a un perro por ser obediente.</p><p>Edwin nunca antes sintió rencor contra Howard como en este momento. Esperaba que Stark saliera primera de la casa para acomodar a Tony rápidamente, pero conociéndolo, Howard espero a que el otro saliera primero.</p><p>Jarvis odio pasar por sobre Tony y hacer como si nada, pero más odio la sonrisa que le dedicó Howard.</p><p>—Es esto o mandarlo a un internado, Jarvis... tú decides... me obedeces o te despides de Tony. Con alguien que lo vigile al menos estará en casa.</p><p>—Como diga, señor Stark.</p><p>Jarvis sabía que no podía dejar a Tony en manos de cualquiera por lo que primero busco a alguien que encaje en el ideal de Howard, pero también alguien con quien se pudiera conversar para que así cuide y ayude a Tony. El hermano de Creed era perfecto.</p><p>Contacto con James "Logan" Howlett antes de presentarlo a su jefe. Fue claro con el militar, debía cuidar a Tony pero no dañarlo. Le explico toda la historia de la familia Stark, pidiendo mantener todo en silencio. Le contó de Tony siendo niño, su cambio brusco con las peleas de sus padres, el desplante de Howard y la distancia que mantenía ahora con María, pero que en el fondo era un niño perdido.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres entonces Edwin? El mocoso ni es tu hijo.</p><p>—Lo crié como tal.</p><p>—Tan sentimental como siempre...</p><p>—Por favor, Logan...</p><p>—Quiero una cajetilla de habanos todos los meses, ¿está claro?</p><p>—Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo... Debes actuar como siempre con Tony, con Howard debes...</p><p>—Ya se, cuido del mocoso y soy duro con el padre... como sea...</p><p>—Nuevamente gracias...</p><p>—¿Hasta cuando lo estaré cuidando?</p><p>—Prácticamente ya tiene 17, quizás hasta sus 21.</p><p>—Tu jefe debe estar muy desesperado para pagarme tantos años.</p><p>—Solo cuida que Tony no se meta en más problemas con Ho... con el señor Stark.</p><p>—¿Por qué sigues trabajando para ese hombre? Te despreció una vez y lo volvió hacer aquella mañana, Edwin.</p><p>—No lo entenderías, Logan.</p><p>—Prefiero no entenderlo, estoy bien actualmente.</p><p>Jarvis le miro a los ojos, reconociendo en aquellos ojos un viejo dolor similar al propio. Logan en el pasado estuvo enamorado de una persona que ya tiempo después encontraría a su hilo, por lo que todo quedaría en nada. Ese dolor marcó al hombre y por eso mismo fue que se conocieron. Todo gracias a un bar de mala muerte años atrás.</p><p>—A lo importante... ¿Me debo quedar en la casa de Stark o puedo seguir en mi habitación de motel?</p><p>—No creo que Tony este tan mal para que debas quedarte en la mansión, pero quien sabe que diga el señor.</p><p>—Si no me deja tranquilo... pues ya sabes... como en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>Jarvis enrojeció, no quería escuchar aquello pero se lo esperaba.</p><p>—Y no lo niegues, se que te mueres por restregarle en la cara a Howard que estas con alguien. Sabes que no tengo problemas.</p><p>—¿Te estas viendo con alguien?</p><p>—Nada serio, el hombre tuvo que viajar y no creo verlo en mucho tiempo.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—Le dicen Hércules.</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero no arriesgare el trabajo de ninguno por nuestros juegos.</p><p>—Sabes que si lo aplazas será más doloroso para ti trabajar, es cosa tuya. Las puertas de la habitación están abiertas para ti, aunque si prefieres hacerlo en otro lugar mucho mejor.</p><p>Jarvis blanqueo los ojos y decidió cambiar el tema, eran viejos conocidos por lo que decidieron ponerse al día con sus vidas. Fue así que se enteró que luego de Jean Grey en aquellos años, su relación más larga fue con Mariko, luego tuvo encuentros constantes, incluyendo a Xavier, pero aquello es otro tema a tratar. Si Tony conociera la historia de Erik y Charles creería con mayor énfasis que el hilo rojo es una maldición más que una bendición.</p><p>Para Tony en un principio la presencia de Logan fue un completo asco, detestaba tener niñero, lo peor era que el hombre le decía las cosas a la cara no importando el lugar donde este o con quien esté acompañado. Las cosas hubieran terminado en sangre, pero Jarvis habló con Tony unos días después, solo después de calmar a Howard, y le explico que era Logan o alguna persona que pondría su padre, debía elegir entre ambas opciones.</p><p>Tony se sorprendió de que Jarvis escogiera al hombre ya que mas parecía una opción de Howard por lo que algo debía saber Edwin que Tony no, pero al ver como Howlett molestaba a Jarvis y lo hacía sonrojar cuando se encontraban, decidió que podía soportarlo. Si bien no le agradaba Logan, veía mas feliz a Jarvis al poder hablar con un viejo amigo.</p><p>Ya con el tiempo fue que ambos pudieron hacer una tregua y caer una especie de amistad de conveniencia. Logan evitaba que hiciera estupideces la mayoría del tiempo, sobretodo si las noticias pudieran llegar donde Howard, y a la vez le daba cierta libertad a Tony para que creciera con las decisiones que tomaba.</p><p>Entendía el cariño de Jarvis por el niño, pese a todo la forma de ser de Tony no admitía enemigos por muchos tiempo, pero no aceptaba que protegiera tanto al menor. Algo le decía, quizás su instinto, que ya la había cagado, por lo que lo ayudaría a madurar.</p><p>Fue con la presencia de Logan que Tony enfocó en mantener buenas amistades y no solo gente que deseaba acercarse al menor por su apellido. No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero debía reconocer que si no fuera por ese lobo adicto a los habanos no hubiera conocido a Pepper o a Bruce, ya luego se añadieron más amigos como Natasha con Clint, Happy, Reed y Susan, entre otros.</p><p>Anteriormente Tony solo contaba con Rhodey y si bien el moreno intentaba ayudar a su mejor amigo, ambos solo eran adolescentes por lo que inevitablemente se metían en problemas. James siendo arrastrado por Anthony la mayoría de las veces, cabe mencionar.</p><p>La vida con Logan fue una de rutina, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a un estilo militar, por lo que Rhodey aprendió mucho de Howlett ya que planeaba ingresar al ejercito; levantarse en las mañanas, un poco de ejercicio, comer saludable. Aprovechar el día y también recorrer lugares. Ir a las montañas a una cabaña un fin de semana, escribir y llamar más a su madre.</p><p>Gracias a las palabras que Jarvis tenía con Logan sabía cómo podía motivar a Tony sin que sintiera que era tratado como un niño y lo suficientemente interesante para no aburrirse rápidamente.</p><p>Tony Stark estaba entrando a una nueva etapa de su vida, una que iba para mejor.</p><p>También gracias al mayor, se dio cuenta de la extraña actitud que empezó a tomar Obadiah cuando cumplió sus 20, el hombre se mostraba demasiado atento con Tony pese a que en la empresa cuestionara tanto las decisiones de Howard.</p><p>El único que no estaba del todo conforme con esto era Howard cuando vio a Jarvis salir más seguido, pero no podía culpar a Howlett, porque el hombre con Jarvis no se conocían... ¿Verdad?</p><p>Pero Logan no sería una constante permanente en la vida de Tony, si bien ayudó bastante al heredero Stark en ser más independiente y valerse por sí mismo, gracias a la propia vida de Logan como nómada. Ya al cumplir 21, Howard encontró innecesaria la presencia del otro debido a que Tony se encontraba mucho mejor y ya era una persona tratable y no un niñito inmaduro que se escapaba tomando cualquier auto que estuviera en la mansión.</p><p>Tony se encontró extrañando al hombre luego de que se fue, se mantenían en contacto, pero ya no era verse todos los días. Logan aprovechó el terminar de ver a Stark para reencontrarse con su antigua pareja.</p><p>Sin la presencia de Howlett, Obadiah pudo tomar a Tony bajo su ala y moldear al niño según sus beneficios, por lo que nuevamente Stark empezó a caer en una vida descontrolada, pero no a los niveles de cuando fue adolescente.</p><p>Ya no era solo Rhodey o Jarvis, ahora tenía más amigos quienes le ayudaban de salir de aquella burbuja en la que caía cuando discutía con su padre.</p><p>Por lo que desde sus 21 hasta sus 24 pasó haciendo inventos de robótica y planeando nuevas ideas junto a Obadiah porque Howard simplemente no escuchaba a su hijo. El mayor se quejaba de su hijo intratable, pero el actuaba de la misma forma.</p><p>—Señor, puede darse cuenta que es usted el que aleja a Anthony— volvió a mencionar Jarvis.</p><p>Hace años dejó de llamar Tony al hijo de su jefe cuando se encontraban juntos, era una buena forma de mantener la distancia y que Howard no decidiera descargar su frustración en aquel cariño que el hombre y el niño se tenían.</p><p>—El decidió irse con Stane, sabiendo lo que el hombre quiere hacer.</p><p>—¿Está seguro que sabe? Obadiah lo deja construir cosas y de vez en cuando lo acompaña a alguna gala o evento, pero Tony no se ha presentado a ninguna reunión por su cuenta o acompañando al hombre— nuevamente se acercó frente a Howard. Ambos estaban en la oficina en la mansión Stark, era de madrugada y Tony había salido para acompañar a Obadiah a un evento de caridad al que Howard no deseaba ir. —¿Se da cuenta que su hijo busca una figura paterna?, usted no ha hablado con el joven en años y Obadiah lo escucha por lo que Tony se siente importante.</p><p>—No es un niño para caer en esa estupidez, Jarvis.</p><p>—Pero fue uno que carece de cariño y de una familia como tal— le recordó aquello que tanto el hombre deseaba ignorar. Si bien las cosas con María acabaron en una separación años atrás, la mujer intentó arreglar las cosas con su hijo. —No sería de extrañar que sea maduro para varias cosas, pero un niño en este sentido.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Dejo a Logan Howlett a cargo de Tony para que no se metiera en problemas, una figura adulta con carácter. Anthony no lo ha visto como padre...</p><p>—Cuida tus palabras, Edwin.</p><p>—Porque me preocupo le digo esto, señor... Nunca ha tenido esa conexión con Anthony. Cuando niño yo lo cuidaba, luego estuvo solo, posteriormente llegó Howlett, nuevamente se encontró solo y ahora aparece Obadiah Stane. Yo veo un patrón en todo esto.</p><p>—Si... mi hijo en un idiota por creerle a Obadiah, solo quiere sacarme de la empresa y hacerse de ella. Si el de mañana me matan no me extrañaría que él estuviera detrás.</p><p>—Señor... por favor, intente acercarse a su hijo. Si no desea hacerlo por esa relación de padre e hijo que comparten, véalo como una manera de salvar a la empresa. Es hacerse cargo de Anthony o dejarle el camino libre a Obadiah.</p><p>—No quería llegar a eso.</p><p>—¿Por qué no habla con su hijo?</p><p>—Sabes bien porque, Jarvis.</p><p>—No lo sé, señor.</p><p>—Entonces le enseñaste a ser estúpido a Tony.</p><p>Howard no lo dijo con mala intención, simplemente fue un pensamiento entre los tantos que tenía. Si bien adoraba a Tony cuando niño, la empresa y ver en su hijo rasgos de María además de a Jarvis cuidándolo sin tener parentesco y ganándose sonrisas del hombre, solo creo cierto rencor contra el niño.</p><p>Y en parte contra Jarvis, ambos nunca podrían tener un hijo juntos. Sabía que el hombre le importaba, que era importante en su vida, tenía sentimiento por el otro, pero el no poder tener una familia como tal igual generaba cierta molestia en el propio Howard. Al principio le dolió ver el empeño que ponía Jarvis en cuidar y criar de Tony sabiendo que su sola presencia elimina cualquier cosa entre ambos.</p><p>No fue algo que deseo, simplemente se dio cuenta que ya no deseaba compartir tiempo con Tony pese a que el menor lo buscase. Se excuso con el trabajo, lo que permitió a la empresa crecer exponencialmente, pero aquello rompió esa relación que tenía con su hijo.</p><p>—Debo retirarme, es tarde y mi paga no cubre este tiempo extra. Nos vemos mañana, señor Stark.</p><p>Con eso Jarvis se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación y marcharse de la casa, no le importaba las altas horas de la noche. No deseaba compartir espacio con Howard Stark.</p><p>Fue muy tarde cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Pese a todos los intentos por arreglar las cosas con Jarvis, el hombre mantenía su distancia debido a su trabajo y por aquella decisión que tomó años atrás.</p><p>Sabía que con Jarvis las cosas serían muchos más fáciles en un ámbito familiar, pero de trabajo... necesitaba a María Collins, por eso se casó con ella despreciando a Jarvis, sabiendo que ambos eran el hilo del contrario.</p><p>La conexión que tuvieron al conocerse fue tan fuerte que no había lugar a dudas. Se complementaban de una manera increíble, pero al negarse y Edwin aceptando su lugar como mayordomo y luego como asistente, cualquier cercanía o vínculo con su hilo se enfrió, ya eran tantos años que no creía posible recuperar el tiempo perdido.</p><p>Cada vez que creía lograr algo, Jarvis sacaba el tema de Tony. Entendía que apreciaba a su hijo, pero no toleraba que lo pusiera por delante de lo que hubo entre ambos o delante del propio Jarvis, era como si Edwin no valiera la pena.</p><p>Aunque con sus palabras y su trato el mismo parecía demostrar que Jarvis no valía la pena.</p><p>Entendía si de un momento a otro Edwin Jarvis se cansaba de todo y se marchaba de la vida de todos los Stark, sinceramente esperaba que ese día nunca llegase.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tony se encontraba acompañando a Rhodey a una gala para los altos mandos del ejército. Si bien ya no toleraba el tema militar debido a que no deseaba ser llamado "el mercader de la muerte" debido a todo lo que construía su padre; su amigo era más importante que su desagrado por el tema.</p><p>Fue recorriendo el lugar con un vaso de limonada, porque Rhodey le amenazo sobre ingerir una gota de alcohol en la gala. Entendía la preocupación de su amigo, pero aquello no iba a interferir con Rhodey, menos arruinar su imagen frente a los presentes.</p><p>Entre una de sus tantas paradas para observar el lugar y burlarse de la gente en su mente fue que vio a un hombre bastante atractivo. Algo al fondo de su mente dio una especie de tirón me ignoró aquello.</p><p>Deseaba acercarse al hombre y charlar, pero no sabía quién era, si estaba casado o porque estaba allí, no deseaba meter la pata por lo que buscaba a su amigo con la mirada para que pudiera ayudarle, pero al ver cómo este hombre se agachaba para recoger a una simpática nena de cabellera rubia y hacerle carañotas para que se riera dudó si debía acercarse. Más al ver como una mujer rubia sonreía y se acercaba al par mientras algo le decía al hombre.</p><p>La imagen de una familia feliz le dolió a Tony, él no tenía buenos recuerdos con sus padres, más bien con Howard luego de aquella tierna edad, mas o menos que parecía tener la niña, unos 4 o 5 años.</p><p>—¿Qué ves, Tony?</p><p>—¿Uh? Rhodey, hermano... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te aburriste de hablar con estas personas y ahora te arrepientes de venir?</p><p>—¿Qué? Claro que no... solo que te vi con la mirada perdida— volteo para poder observar lo que vio su amigo, entendiendo inmediatamente, por lo que para cambiar el tema y alegar un poco a su mejor amigo decidió bromear con el hombre. —¿Ahora te interesa, Strange? Por suerte para ti ahora está soltero.</p><p>—¿Strange? ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Del hombre que observas tanto, Tony— le codeo y levantó ambas cejas rápidamente en un gesto de una clara insinuación sexual. —Admítelo, soy tu mejor amigo... si me pides por favor puedo ir a hablar con él y eventualmente presentarte.</p><p>—No, no estoy... no...</p><p>—No me mientas en la cara, Tony.</p><p>—Yo...— sin ser consciente su mirada se dirigió donde el hombre y la niña que gritaba entre risas a su madre estirando su brazo mientras el hombre la alejaba de su madre en una clara jugarreta. —Solo... observo... se ve que son una familia bonita.</p><p>—La esposa de Ross es muy amable, y su pequeña Rose es un amor.</p><p>—¿Ross? ¿El viejo se casó con esa mujer?</p><p>—Su sobrino Everett Ross se casó con Mary Morstan, el viejo Thaddeus no tiene nada que ver... ¿Crees que alguien lo aguante? Nadie entiende cómo es que tuvo a Betty.</p><p>—Adoptada— dijo Tony en broma.</p><p>—Lo más probable, el punto es que Ross y Strange son buenos amigos.</p><p>—No imagino como... se ven tan... tan opuestos.</p><p>Rhodey observó la estampa de Stephen con Rose y Mary, ahora se encontraban acompañado de Everett por lo que entendía el comentario de su amigo.</p><p>—Bueno, lo entiendes cuando te enteras que Strange se hizo médico y neurocirujano bastante pronto, es uno de los mejores. Se conocieron por un accidente en donde una bala le dio a Everett, casi lo dan por muerto, pero Stephen se dio cuenta que algo más pasaba. Desde entonces se conocen, aunque a veces ambos no se toleran.</p><p>—¿Stephen?— se preguntó Tony en un susurro.</p><p>—Ambos constantemente pelean por la crianza de Rose— una risa distrajo a Tony de sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo difuso se hacía presente pero no pudo ubicarlo —Everett le pasa recordando que no es el padre de su hija, solo el padrino, pero aquello es suficiente para que Stephen se involucre según sus palabras. Mary en cambio disfruta de ver a ambos pelear y generalmente apoya a uno para hacer enojar al otro.</p><p>—Vaya... ¿por qué los conoces tanto?</p><p>—Stephen generalmente se aparece en el cuartel cuando está Ross para discutir por algo relacionado con Rose, muchos bromeando diciendo que parecen un viejo matrimonio, cosa que enfurece a Ross así que no repitas eso último.</p><p>—¿Tiene algún problema con eso?</p><p>—Con los homosexuales no, solo que siempre lo han molestado con Stephen pese a que está casado con Mary, la bromita terminó por hartarlo, pero Strange disfruta seguir molestando.</p><p>—Bueno... quieres que vayamos con ellos o te quejaras luego por no ir.</p><p>—Prefiero quejarme, gracias.</p><p>Así Tony y Rhodey siguieron en la gala el tiempo que quedaba, pero de vez en cuando los ojos de Stark se dirigen inconscientemente donde Stephen... ¿Por qué sentía que ese nombre significaba algo? Es como si olvidase algo importante.</p><p>Las cosas hubieran quedado allí pero después de aquella gala se encontró con Stephen Strange en diversos lugares, plazas, cafeterías, mall, incluso en el maldito supermercado y lo peor, lo que más molestaba a Tony, era que no veía al hombre casi nunca... ¿Era demasiado sociable o que mierda?</p><p>Una parte suya se revolvía al ver al otro acompañado, pero lo peor fue verlo una de las tantas veces con Rogers, con el maldito rubio ejemplo del ejército. Todos sabían que Steve era mayor pero no lo parecía para nada, quizás por esa misma razón le costó tanto entrar al ejercito en un principio. Por lo que en cierta ver caminar a ambos no se veía tan extraño, además de que Stephen empezaba a dejarse la barba y su ropa se veía siempre formal cuando salía lo que le daba un aire de un par de años mayor.</p><p>—Guau... ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Pepper cuando Tony entró en su casa. Había una pequeña reunión con Happy y Rhodey en la casa de la fémina. —Traer una cara como de haber comido clavos o algo así...</p><p>—¿Viste a tu enamorado de lejos otra vez?— le molesto Rhodey, con el pasar de las semanas noto el claro interés de su amigo en Strange.</p><p>—¿Enamorado?— preguntó Happy, el único de los presentes que no estaba al tanto del interés de Tony en Stephen.</p><p>—Tony está coladito por Stephen Strange, pero nunca se han podido acercar y conversar, por lo que siempre lo mira de lejos... me recuerda a Helga con Arnold.</p><p>—¿Me comparas con esa niñita obsesiva? ¿De verdad, Peps?— Tony se notaba falsamente insultado.</p><p>—Bueno, lo miras de lejos y a veces te he escuchado hablar, Tones— añadió Rhodey como que no quiere la cosa. —Si te... te... te pareces, pero solo poquito— ante la mirada de su amigo decidió cambiar el foco de atención. —¿Qué dices tú, Happy?</p><p>El mencionado ignoro la pregunta y se enfoco en su celular, era muy malo mintiendo. Tanto Pepper como los otros dos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a Happy, no seria necesario decir nada, la presión haría al hombre hablar.</p><p>—¡Esta bien! ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperan que diga? El hombre hasta hace unos años dejó las relaciones esporádicas porque busca establecerse con alguien, pero es alguien muy sociable pese a su ego, sarcasmo y lengua ácida... por lo que no creo que Tony... caiga en el papel para alguien de relación larga con Strange.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes tanto?— preguntó la mujer.</p><p>Happy observó el piso incómodo, pero un carraspeo dejó en claro que nadie pasaría del tema. El hombre suspiró.</p><p>—¿Recuerdan cuando tuve el accidente en mi mano y fui al hospital? Pues me encontré con la doctora Palmer y ella es una buena amiga del hombre, mientras me atendían ambos estuvieron discutiendo todo el rato. Luego Strange se sintió mal por hacer eso frente a mí por lo que se disculpó y me ayudó a conseguir trabajo de chófer cuando hablo con Ross.</p><p>—¿Conoces a Ross? ¿Al viejo o a Everett?</p><p>—A los dos, conduzco para Thaddeus y a veces incluso llevó a Betty.</p><p>—¡Tu eres el que ayuda a Bruce con ella!— dijo Tony captando aquel detalle. —Ahora entiendo...</p><p>—No cambies el tema, Tony— habló Pepper. —Se que estas resentido porque no te van a considerar para una relación formal, lo lamento.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando crees que eso me importa?— preguntó en respuesta. —Conseguiré a Strange, ya van a ver trío de incrédulos. Nadie dirá que yo no soy apto para una relación larga.</p><p>—Pero Tony... jamás has salido con nadie en ese sentido, nunca has tenido pareja como tal, solo ligues de noches que no pasan de la semana— le recordó Rhodey.</p><p>—Gracias amigo, adoro tu apoyo.</p><p>—Tones...</p><p>—Lo sé, ¿Pero y qué?, quiero salir con el otro, fin. Cambio de tema...</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>—¡Cambio de tema!</p><p>Por su parte la relación con Howard empeoraba a medida que Obadiah le ayudaba con sus ideas y proyectos respecto de qué hacer con la empresa. Su padre había iniciado con la carrera armamentística, cosa que Tony no deseaba continuar, pero al insinuar aquello a Howard, el otro fue tajante en que eso no pasaría, no mientras el estuviera a cargo.</p><p>Si bien Obadiah se mostró dudoso con dejar las armas, terminó por apoyarlo... No deseaba sacar a su padre pero seguir en esa línea sería llevar a la ruina la empresa en unos años más. Howard se excusaba en que siempre habría una guerra o una amenaza, pero eso no era lo único en lo que podían trabajar.</p><p>Tony no sabía cómo hacerle ver eso a su padre, por lo que igual un poco dudoso colaboró con Obadiah en intentar sacar a su padre, al menos tenía el apoyo de Obadiah para cuando expusiera sus argumentos a los otros accionistas. Si bien su padre era el eje central de todo, tuvo que vender casi el 40% de acciones para cuando hubieron problemas, sobre todo con los movimientos por la paz que se iban en contra de las armas con el logo de <strong><em>Stark Industries</em></strong>.</p><p>Howard por su parte sabía que algo tramaba Stane y que ocuparía a Tony por lo que ya estaba planeando como entrampar a su hijo. Lo más claro era que utilizaría a Tony para hacerse con la empresa que el fundo desde cero hace poco más de 30 años.</p><p>Razón por la cual ya le había mencionado a Tony que no le daría la empresa por buena voluntad sino evitaba las malas juntas y volvía a ser aquella persona que fue cuando estaba acompañado por Logan.</p><p>Incluso le amenazó en broma, pese a todo Howard tenía su particular sentido del humor, que solo el casamiento lo iba a enderezar y solo entonces le daría la empresa. Nunca imaginó que Tony tomase aquello en serio.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Tony llevó aquella broma sobre ser Helga G Pataki a otro nivel al espiar a Stephen. Él había trabajado en la IA llamada Jarvis, en honor al hombre que consideraba su padre y al cual casi no veía debido al trabajo, lo cual entendía; la IA se encargó de recolectar videos, fotos, audios o cualquier escrito relacionado con el hombre. Por lo que Tony se pasaba algunas noches encerrado en su laboratorio simplemente leyendo e informándose de la vida del hombre.</p><p>Habían muchas fotografías de Stephen en seminarios y congresos médicos siendo estudiante o ya un médico como tal. Se notaba que en un principio sus sonrisas eran totalmente genuinas y con el tiempo se volvieron más arrogantes, por lo que prefería aquella sonrisa natural del hombre, el encanaba encontrarse con fotografías de años anteriores.</p><p>Habían muchos artículos revistas sobre su faceta como neurocirujano y como colaborador en instituciones; respecto de su infancia. Stephen era muy preocupado de sus padres, les ayudaba en todo lo posible, y de sus hermanos, apoyaba a su hermana en todas las presentaciones hechas ya que prefirió ser actriz de teatro por lo que constantemente se podía ver a Stephen asistiendo y saludando a su hermana, también visitaba a Victor por lo que ahora Tony entendía las constantes visitas a los cuarteles, no solo eran por Ross. Además de guapo buena persona. Stephen solamente sumaba y sumaba puntos.</p><p>Gracias a lo que pudo averiguar se enteró que Christine Palmer desde un inicio fue amiga de Stephen por lo que llegar a una relación no fue novedad, pero al hacerse importante y rodearse de personas con un ego enorme solo provocó un quiebre en relación de ambos. Con el paso del tiempo pudieron volver a ser amigos.</p><p>—Señor encontré algo que le puede interesar— la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se dejó escuchar en el taller. Tony se había encargado de buscar una voz perfecta de acento británico pero que también se pudiera distinguir del verdadero Jarvis. —Al parecer tenía razón con el agente Ross y el doctor Strange.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Según algunos comentarios en redes de viejos amigos del doctor, se menciona que estaba enamorado del agente, pero el hombre luego conoció a su actual esposa.</p><p>—¿Pero no que se conocieron en el hospital?</p><p>—¿Quiere que confirme esa información?</p><p>—Por favor, J.A.R.V.I.S. ... Aunque me hago una idea de querer ocultar eso, más aún si algo en verdad ocurrió— se acomodó más en el sillón y observó la tablet en donde J.A.R.V.I.S. colocó la información dicha. —Por eso se molesta tanto con que digan que están juntos por cómo se comportan...</p><p>—Al ingreso de su hermano menor Victor al ejército, se menciona que entre los presentes se encontraba el agente Ross, y posteriormente el autorizaba las visitas y salidas que tenía Victor Strange.</p><p>—Si hubo algo entre ellos es probable que Ross se haya encargado de borrar esa información, más aún ahora que está en la CIA.</p><p>—Puedo buscar de todas maneras.</p><p>—No es necesario llegar a tanto, por ahora estoy bien con esto... ¿alguna otra cosa?</p><p>—Antes de que se encontrasen en la gala se ha visto al doctor acompañado de Clea Mørk.</p><p>—¿Quién?— J.A.R.V.I.S. colocó una imagen de una mujer con el cabello platinado y ropas moradas en la pantalla. —Nunca la he visto.</p><p>—Es una modelo sueca bastante conocida y anteriormente bastante polémica por revelar demasiado en sus fotografías. Hasta hace unos días se encontraba fuera del país.</p><p>—Por eso no la vi con Strange.</p><p>—Según los rumores es muy probable que el doctor Strange le proponga matrimonio a la mujer.</p><p>—¿Qué tan cierto es eso?</p><p>—La última fotografía en los portales de noticias revela al doctor y a la mujer en el centro de esquí Park City en Utah.</p><p>—¿Utah?</p><p>—Al parecer viajaron la noche del viernes, también hay imágenes del doctor entrando en diversas joyerías de semanas y meses anteriores, señor.</p><p>—Maldita sea... llama a Howard, necesito reunirme con mi padre.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar la razón, señor Stark?</p><p>—Matrimonio, y no es el de Clea Mørk.</p><p>Y así fue que Tony consiguió convencer a su padre respecto de que si se casaría lo haría con Stephen Strange. Howard no estaba en sus cinco sentidos durante aquella reunión, en parte se debía a las repentinas vacaciones tomadas por Jarvis hace unos días atrás.</p><p>Pero termino aceptando que su hijo se casaría con ese médico que ya era bastante conocido, el problema que le tocaba ahora era convencer a Strange a seguir el jueguito de Tony.</p><p>No creía que la presencia de Strange sería guía suficiente para Tony y así convertirse en aquel hombre que Howard tanto le mencionó la última vez que se vieron las caras. Era demasiada presión en un extraño, valga el mal chiste.</p><p>Tony simplemente deseaba hacer otra rabieta, conseguir su capricho del momento, pero aquella también le podría resultar beneficioso, si terminaba arruinando la vida de Stephen Strange... los inversionistas verán que no podían poner a Tony a la cabeza de la empresa por lo que los planes de Obadiah se irían al traste, era perfecto.</p><p>Detestaba meter a otra persona en sus planes, pero necesitaba conseguir la ayuda de Stephen a como dé lugar. Una vez que Tony arruine la vida de otra persona, el peso de su culpa le haría reaccionar de una vez por todas o mostraría que la verdadera cara de Tony era la que todos veían día a día.</p><p>Lo primero era asegurar un compromiso aunque sea, por lo que debía averiguar sobre la vida del otro. A mala hora no se encontraba Jarvis para ayudarlo, pero también resultaba beneficioso, el hombre no haría a Tony reaccionar de la gravedad de su capricho hasta que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p>Pasó una semana averiguando todo lo posible y acertó en sus sospechas, lo más importante para Stephen era su familia y sobretodo su madre estaba preocupada por la presencia de Clea Mørk en la vida de su hijo mayor.</p><p>Si atacaba por ese lado, para ambas partes sería ganar/ganar, pero debía convencer a los Strange de sus planes. Howard detestaba provocar conflicto sino era para hundir a sus enemigos, pero ahora era muy necesario. Se tomó un mes para asegurar algún pleito entre los hermanos, utilizaría a Victor metiendo a Clea en el medio, para eso contacto con James "Bucky" Barnes.</p><p>Para el final de mes no fue sorpresa enterarse de cómo Clea intento ser infiel a Stephen con su propio hermano. Para mala fortuna de Howard, Stephen no se había propuesto a la mujer pero enterarse de la noticia no le cayó nada bien; pero las cosas con su hermano fueron peores.</p><p>Por lo que ahora solo tocaba jugar con la mente de Eugene y de Beverly para hacerles ver el peligro que era Clea, anteriormente sacó a Stephen de sus bajos ánimo debido a una relación anterior pero no estaban del todo contentos con la mujer. El plan era simple, evitar que Clea le lave el cerebro a Stephen comprometiéndose con Tony, así hay una beneficio para ambas familias y durante ese tiempo quizás podría arreglarse las cosas entre Victor y su hermano.</p><p>Beverly no deseaba imponer cosas a su hijo, pero reconoció que en verdad sentía cosas por Clea y si fue capaz de hacerle eso ahora quizás en una relación establecida sería mucho peor, por lo que antes de hacer lo que sea hablaría con su hijo.</p><p>Sobre todo porque tanto Stephen como Anthony ya eran mayores de edad, pero Howard dijo que aquello se podía tomar como si fuese un contrato para ponerle más trabas a ambos jóvenes.</p><p>—¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué, Stephen?— preguntó Eugene.</p><p>—Porque mi hijo es un caos y necesito a alguien maduro que pueda ayudarlo, por lo que su hijo es perfecto. Además que por lo que averigüé no sería de extrañar que Stephen vuelva con Clea y no creo que su esposa desee que su hijo la pase mal. No es que se vayan a casar, pero esto puede ser bueno para ambos.</p><p>—No estoy seguro— dijo el hombre observando a su mujer. —Pero las relaciones para Stephen no han sido nada fáciles, siento que vio a Clea como su tabla de salvación— dijo lo ultimo hacia Beverly.</p><p>—También lo pienso, pero de todas formas debemos hablar con ellos.</p><p>—Por Tony no se preocupen, aceptara si quiere arreglar su vida y hacerse cargo de la empresa.</p><p>—¿No es un poco brusco?— preguntó Beverly insegura por la decisión de Howard Stark.</p><p>—No lo es si conoce en algo a mi hijo y su historial señora Strange.</p><p>—Hmm... de acuerdo. Hablaré con Stephen.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, me avisan sobre cualquier decisión que tomé su hijo. Me retiro, un placer hablar con ustedes.</p><p>Eugene acompañó a Howard hasta la puerta y luego se acercó donde su mujer.</p><p>—¿Crees que hicimos bien?</p><p>—No, pero reconozco que me preocupa Stephen respecto de Clea. Te comente que no me agradaba escuchar que pensaba proponerse con ella.</p><p>—Lo recuerdo, pero debíamos apoyarlo.</p><p>—Y mira lo que resultó— se quejo ella. —Nuestro niño volvió a estar triste, quizás peor de su tiempo antes de entrar a la universidad.</p><p>—Si...</p><p>A Eugene le vinieron memorias de aquel tiempo. Stephen nunca comento la razón de su actitud tan hostil, menos de su desesperación por irse de la ciudad para estudiar. Solo quería huir por lo que sus padres pensaron lo peor, pero tuvo que explicar que simplemente había tenido una decepción difícil de superar.</p><p>Por mucho que averiguaron nunca lograron saber a qué se refería.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos quería ver a su hijo de la misma forma o mucho peor, ya sabían que tuvo una situación extraña con Everett Ross que también lo dejo mal y de la cual Clea ayudo, pero... para Beverly era complicado, sus instintos le decían que debía tener cuidado.</p><p>Sus hijos no deberían pasar por malas situaciones, sino todo lo contrario. Esperaba que los tres pudieran encontrar a sus hilos prontamente.</p><p>Cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. le comento del suceso a Tony, el castaño no imagino tener tan buena suerte para sacar a Clea del medio.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Stephen no se encontraba en el mejor momento cuando su madre fue para hablar con él, solo la vio muy preocupada por su situación y temerosa de volver a verlo como antes; solo por la mujer accedió al disparate de comprometerse con Anthony Stark, pero no dimensiono la gravedad del asunto hasta que estuvo en la oficina de Howard Stark firmando un contrato y aceptando el compromiso con aquel adolescente que arruinó sus ilusiones y con el cual presentaba un conflicto interno respecto de como se sentía.</p><p>—Mucho gusto Stephen— Tony extendió su mano luego de firmar, se notaba un poco incomodo, pero no estaba seguro de la razón del porqué. —Creo que ya sabes que soy Anthony Stark... amm... ¿podemos hablar en otra parte?— el gesto que hizo hacia su padre dejaba en claro que al parecer por eso su actitud.</p><p>Stephen no estaba seguro de estrechar su mano, pero sus padres lo habían acompañado hasta el lugar por lo que no quería mostrarse mal educado frente a ambos. Al parecer ambos creían que Stephen se arrepentiría una vez tuviera que firmar.</p><p>Aquello solo molesto a Stephen por lo que firmo de mala gana sin pensarlo demasiado. Sus emociones le nublaban el juicio últimamente.</p><p>—Un placer, Tony— dijo estrechándole la mano y saliendo detrás del castaño de la habitación , con un gesto se despidió de sus padres.</p><p>No deseaba hablar con ellos por lo que aprovecharía la excusa del menor, ya más tarde les llamaría.</p><p>—Se que esto te debe parecer extraño— empezó a relatar Tony mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Stephen no sabía a donde iba solo seguía al otro. —Para mi también lo es... pero antes... ¿tu sabes porque estamos metidos en esto?— preguntó una vez llegaron al ascensor. Tony apretó el botón para llamar al objeto y volteo para mirar fijamente a Stephen mientras esperaba una respuesta.</p><p>—¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>—Creo que ambos debemos saber en que nos metimos... ¿no te parece?</p><p>—Tienes razón... ¿Vamos?— preguntó viendo como el ascensor llegó a la planta donde estaban.</p><p>—Uh... sí, gracias— ambos entraron y Tony apretó el botón para ir dos pisos más abajo. Vio la duda en el rostro del más alto. —Hay una cafetería y una terraza, creo que podemos hablar allí.</p><p>—¿No es un poco... publico?</p><p>—Créeme que el problema no es ese.</p><p>Hasta el minuto Tony no había pensando en lo que pudiera decir Obadiah sobre su arrebato de tener a Stephen, tampoco lo había hablado con sus amigos. Esperaba que actuar sorprendido y desconcertado sirviera de máscara.</p><p>Una vez en la cafetería Tony fue a comprar dos cafés y una caja de donas. Cuando estaba nervioso tendía a hablar de más o ser más cínico por lo que prefería tener algo en la boca y a la vez con que distraerse.</p><p>—Gracias...— dijo Stephen cuando recibió el café. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que estaban distribuidas por el lugar. El día si bien no estaba soleado no había un viento que les impidiese estar fuera. —Entonces... ¿Por qué estamos metidos en esto?</p><p>Tony se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente y verse avergonzado.</p><p>—La vida que llevaba de adolescente no le gustaba a mi padre y pese a que crecí y me independice, no le agrada que vuelva a frecuentar ciertos lugares y retomar viejos hábitos por lo que si quiero hacerme cargo de la empresa debo demostrarle que madure y cree que para eso el compromiso será suficiente.</p><p>—Se que mi padre espera el matrimonio, pero espero que no sea necesario.</p><p>—¿Estoy en esto por tu empresa?— iba a tomar café pero tal revelación lo dejo con el vaso a medio camino.</p><p>—¿Por qué aceptaste, Stephen?</p><p>—No estaba pensando bien cuando le dije que si a mi madre. Me entere que mi pareja me fue infiel con mi hermano, o estuvieron a punto... no estoy seguro que paso, pero encontrarlos juntos fue suficiente.</p><p>—¿Encontrarlos? ¿Y si fue un error?</p><p>—Estaban desnudos, mi hermano drogado junto a Clea y había otra persona en el sillón. Era claro, solo que ninguno se acuerda, pero eso fue suficiente...</p><p>—Si tu lo dices...— dijo Tony aparentando inseguridad.</p><p>—Pensaba proponerle matrimonio en esa semana y me encontré con eso.</p><p>—Ah, ya entiendo. Lamento lo que pasó— decidió comerse una de las donas y beber café esperando no molestar a Stephen y verse en parte vulnerable. El camino a recorrer era a ojos cerrados y no deseaba arruinar las cosas tan rápido.</p><p>—No es tu culpa, no nos conocemos— dijo para saber si Tony lo iba a corregir o iba aparentar que no sabía nada.</p><p>—Como tal no, solo te he visto en algunas galas y parece que frecuentamos las mismas cafeterías.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Te vi en la gala en la que acompañe a Rhodey, cargabas a una niña en brazos.</p><p>—Rose, si... Entonces no nos conocemos de nada y ahora estamos comprometidos, ¿que tan loco suena eso?— observó fijamente su café para luego tomar un poco. Si bien adoraba a Rose, reconoció que hubiera preferido verse en esta situación con Everett.</p><p>—Bastante, pero creo que no podremos salir de esto fácilmente, por lo que creo que lo más sano es poner de nuestra parte.</p><p>—¿Pondrás de la tuya?— preguntó incrédulo. Si bien se dio cuenta que Tony no mencionó nada más sobre su adolescencia también le pareció que no ocultaba el hecho de aquella conversación, igual recordaba al contrario drogado. Pese a eso igual tenía resentimientos contra el menor. —Tienes un historial, Anthony.</p><p>—Llamame, Tony... y lo sé... No puedo decir que cambie y soy otro, pero sí que ya no soy ese adolescente.</p><p>—Igual no nos conocemos, no se si confiar en ti... creo que lo mejor será tomarnos las cosas con calma.</p><p>—Me parece bien...</p><p>—De acuerdo, entonces nos comunicamos por teléfono— dijo levantándose del lugar luego de acabar su café.</p><p>—¿Qué?— preguntó Tony levantándose y reteniendo al otro por el brazo. —¿Eso es todo?</p><p>—¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Salir juntos y empezar una relación de la nada? Eso es absurdo. Lo más sano es tener una amistad cordial, respetarnos mutuamente y ver como hacer para que tengas la empresa sin necesidad de casarnos... ya de por si la idea me parece de lo más estúpida y anticuada. Si tu padre decidió aquello me preocupa verme involucrado con tu familia.</p><p>—No creo que aquello fuese necesario.</p><p>—Lo es ¿O hay una razón de peso para estar juntos? Dime... ¿Hay una razón porque seamos nosotros dos y no cualquier otro extraño?— preguntó con la falsa ilusión de que Tony mencionase el tema del hilo, pero aquello se derrumbó al verlo negar con la cabeza. —Perfecto, somos dos desconocidos que deben hacerse amigos en un tiempo corto. Cero presiones.</p><p>—Lo lamento...</p><p>—Espero que lo lamente. No estaba en mis planes verme involucrado contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia.</p><p>—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?— preguntó enojado debido a la actitud que tomó Stephen.</p><p>—El no buscar a mi complemento por este compromiso me parece un problema.</p><p>—Tu... ¿Buscas a tu hilo?</p><p>Stephen no respondió, porque ya lo había encontrado y estaba frente suyo, pero no estaba seguro como Tony tomaría el tema.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero es poco probable que encuentres a esa persona y más que puedan estar juntos... es más probable que termines con alguien por conveniencia.</p><p>—¿Cómo tu?</p><p>—Como yo...</p><p>Sin añadir nada más, Stephen se marchó y Tony quedó solo en la terraza. Su celular había vibrado en todo el tiempo que se encontraba con Strange y se hacía una idea que se debía a Obadiah, y que se enteró de lo ocurrido.</p><p>La pesadez en la boca del estómago y la tristeza no las asocio a nada más que en el lio que se metería con Stane.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Las cosas para Tony no fueron fáciles, ahora finalmente había obtenido su capricho, pero al parecer a Stephen no le importaba su persona; ya que la comunicación era escasa y para qué hablar de algún encuentro para poder conversar. El hombre se volcó completamente en su trabajo, el problema de ello fue que enterarse por J.A.R.V.I.S. que habían visto a Clea con Stephen juntos.</p><p>Lo más molesto es que no podía pedir consejo o ayuda a Pepper o Rhodey porque ya sabía lo ellos dirían cuando se enteren, por lo que decidió hablar con Natasha.</p><p>—Me sorprende verte, Stark.</p><p>—Ha pasado tiempo.</p><p>Tony pidió verse en una cafetería que sabía ella adoraba. Tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, por lo que se ofreció a pagar por lo ella deseara consumir.</p><p>—Si me llamaste es por algo, algo que no quieres que Pepper o Rhodey se entere y no estas seguro de hablar con Bruce o sino estaría acá.</p><p>—Eres buena pelirroja.</p><p>—Siempre lo he sido, Stark. Dime lo que pasa.</p><p>—Estoy comprometido— dijo sin rodeos. Natasha no dijo nada, simplemente le observó fijamente. —Y no sé muy bien cómo lograr que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen.</p><p>—Me sorprende que tu decidieras comprometerte de buena voluntad, por lo que este no es el caso... ¿Qué hiciste?</p><p>—Si quiero la empresa debo estar con Stephen Strange.</p><p>—¿Strange? Estás en un lío.</p><p>—¿Tienes información que deba saber?</p><p>—Depende cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar.</p><p>—¿Qué necesitas?</p><p>—Me interesa tu amigo Bruce, pero el hombre es muy escurridizo.</p><p>Tony quedó helado, no esperaba aquello, menos viniendo de la mujer llamada asesina a sueldo y viuda negra según las malas lenguas. No quería utilizar a su amigo, sobre todo porque las cosas con Betty iban bien, pero sabía que Thaddeus no estaba para nada feliz de ver a su única hija con el científico.</p><p>—¿En qué sentido te interesa?</p><p>—Betty no le conviene, y no lo digo para que estemos juntos— aclaró inmediatamente porque conocía la impulsividad de Tony. —Digamos que he escuchado cosas y la mujer necesita sacarse a su padre de encima y digamos que piensa a ocupar a Bruce. Se nota que Banner es alguien bueno y amable y no necesita eso.</p><p>—Hay algo más detrás de todo esto.</p><p>—Por culpa de Betty un buen amigo mio termino en problemas, sí ahora puedo arruinar sus planes lo haré sin dudar.</p><p>—¿Pero y Bruce?</p><p>—No saldrá herido más allá de ver como es en verdad Betty Ross.</p><p>—Hablaré con Bruce, no prometo nada, Natasha.</p><p>—Entonces te daré la mitad de la información que se sobre Strange, lo que no debes haber averiguado.</p><p>—¿Me crees capaz de eso?</p><p>—Y de cosas peores, Stark.</p><p>—De acuerdo... habla.</p><p>Aquella charla fue reveladora. Stephen era hijo de Beverly y Eugene Strange, ambos el hilo del contrario por lo que toda la familia fue bendecida, pero desde la adolescencia la parte sentimental empezó a convertirse en una maldición para Stephen.</p><p>Si se interesaba en alguien esa persona lo termina decepcionando o se iba con otra persona, como ocurrió con Ross. El caso de Clea era que la forma de ser la mujer resultaba un respiro para Stephen y por eso terminó interesándose en la de cabello blanco, pero dudaba que se tratase de amor como tal. La apreciación de Romanoff frente a la relación de ambos era muy parecida a su pensamiento.</p><p>Ahora entendía aquella frase sobre buscar su complemento, el hombre deseaba encontrar a su hilo y si lo hallaba sería un problema para los planes de Tony. Pese a todo investigar y conocer más de Stephen empezó a enamorarse de la imagen del hombre, ahora que lo conocía en persona su físico también le atraía, solo necesitaban conocerse para saber si aquello que sentía podía llegar a buen puerto, pero no creía que Stephen pusiera de su parte.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo Natasha, pero creo que esta información vale más que solo la mitad.</p><p>—La parte importante es crucial, no desconfíes de mis habilidades. Pero esa te la daré más adelante, creo que puedes hacer suficiente con lo que te di. Si no consigues nada con Stephen de ninguna forma... pues entonces me buscas.</p><p>—Parece que lo que ocultas es muy importante.</p><p>—Como no tienes idea, Stark. Ahora tengo que ver a Clint.</p><p>—Espera— le llamo Tony cuando la mujer se despidió para irse. —¿Tú y Clint...? Preguntó porque siempre me ha entrado la duda de la relación, perdón si soy demasiado entrometido.</p><p>—Tranquilo, somos mejores amigos, pero eso no impide que también seamos compañeros sexuales. ¿Duda aclarada, Tony?</p><p>—Si, gracias...— con eso Natasha se marchó. Era una mujer bella y de armas tomar, una fémina letal.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que pudo descubrir sobre Stephen Strange? Esperaba poder averiguarlo más adelante, aunque si hacía bien las cosas no tendría que recurrir a esa información.</p><p>Lo que tocaba ahora era hablar con sus amigos sin que estos se molesten demasiado por sus acciones, aunque bien podría culpar a su padre, pero estaba consciente de lo dicho en aquella última reunión respecto de tener a Stephen.</p><p>Ya vería cómo se las arreglaba.</p><p>Por otra parte estaba Edwin Jarvis regresando al trabajo luego de dos meses fuera. Dos meses en donde descanso de la presencia de Howard y de los dolores de cabeza que el hombre le producía.</p><p>Había viajado a su tierra natal, específicamente a la casa de sus padres. Le sorprendió ver a los hijos de algunos viejos amigos, nuevos rostros de personas que vivían en el pueblo y saber de algunos que habían muerto en estos años.</p><p>Pasó el primer mes arreglando la casa, limpiando y poniéndose al día, todos pensaban que iba a volver permanentemente al lugar, pero Jarvis los corregía diciendo que estaba allí una breve temporada.</p><p>No estaba seguro del porqué pero una parte dentro suyo le decía que volvería muy pronto a esa casa por lo que debía arreglar cualquier desperfecto.</p><p>Lo más interesante fue ver a una pareja de hombres bastante particulares con otro hombre más joven, ya para el inicio del segundo mes fue que una gran cantidad de personas llegaron a la casa de la pareja para quedarse unos días.</p><p>—Buen día, Edwin— le saludo Zira cuando se encontraron en el mercado. El hombre estaba rodeado de aquel llamado Castiel, un hombre bastante alto y el grupo de niños que llegó para pasar las vacaciones con ellos.</p><p>—Buen día, Zira, Castiel y... lo lamento pero no conozco al resto.</p><p>Castiel fue el encargado de presentar a Sam, Benjamín, Claire, Belphegor, Jack, Adam, Warlock, Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale. Al parecer la pareja de hombres habían adoptado a Castiel como uno de sus hijos, el cual había adoptado a más niños junto con su pareja y por eso los visitaban. Los más pequeños eran niños que conocieron a la pareja, siendo ambos adultos que los cuidaron como niñeros y se encariñaron, ellos llegaron junto a una pareja de amigos Newt y Anathema.</p><p>—Son una gran familia— comentó Jarvis mientras acompañaba a Zira en las compras.</p><p>—Después de años solos Crowley y yo, tener a tantos amigos que consideramos familia es... estamos muy contentos de tenerlos. Hay más gente en la casa... Edwin— le llamó antes de entrar a una tienda de quesos. —¿Te gustaría pasar el almuerzo con nosotros?</p><p>—No quiero molestar es una reunión de familia...</p><p>—Y amigos y te consideramos un amigo. Será divertido y podrás conocer al resto de la familia.</p><p>Fue así que conoció la particular historia de Castiel y Dean, si bien ambos sabían que eran el hilo rojo del contrario, Dean nunca pudo aceptar el amor de Castiel por lo que quedaron como buenos amigos. Incluso los hijos de Dean llamaban a Castiel padre, porque lo consideraban como tal.</p><p>Luego Castiel conoció a otra persona, y fue con aquel hombre que adoptaron a Belphegor y Jack, Claire era una niña que apareció en su vida cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por Dean y gracias a sus padres y amigos pudo darle una familia.</p><p>Sam y Dean era hermanos y buen amigos de Castiel por lo que se consideraban familia al igual que Bobby, el hombre que prácticamente crió a los Winchester.</p><p>Entre amigos de los dos hijos del matrimonio , Castiel y John, además de viejos amigos de la pareja la casa se llenó de personas y niños correteando. Fue muy gracioso cuando llamaban a Gabriel y dos hombres respondían, el más joven era pareja de Sam y el mayor estaba en una especie de relación con una antigua jefa de Crowley, llamada Beel.</p><p>John Constantine estaba de pareja con Vincent Bettany, un rubio que representaba el estereotipo británico al igual que Jarvis; por lo que ambos se llevaron de maravilla. Había cierta sensación de cariño con aquel joven rubio similar a la que tenía con Tony, como extrañaba al menor en momentos así, era su niño.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja?— preguntó Crowley con un a copa de vino en su diestra. —No tienes que preocuparte, todos somos... particulares y cada uno a vivido experiencias que nos hicieron quienes somos...</p><p>—¿Disculpa?</p><p>—Zira está preocupado por aquel rostro que pones sin darte cuenta, como de tristeza y añoranza... Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?</p><p>—Extraño al hijo de mi jefe que crié como si fuera mi hijo.</p><p>—Hmm...</p><p>—Mi jefe era mi hilo rojo.</p><p>—¿Murió?</p><p>Después de varios años Edwin Jarvis le contó aquel secreto que guardaba a otra persona, la segunda en 10 años. Crowley fue bastante atento al escuchar atentamente la diferencia de clase entre ambos y el que Howard considerase mas importante su apellido que la posible relación de ambos, y que por esa razón decidió seguir adelante con el compromiso con María. Así mismo el pelirrojo le relato que entendía ya que el paso por algo similar, las familias de ambos no toleraban a la pareja del otro y por eso decidieron escaparse y vivir juntos desde entonces, aunque no fue todo miel sobre hojuelas, si pudieron superar los obstáculos y seguir juntos hasta ahora.</p><p>Quizás el ver como Crowley con Zira pudieron formar una familia pese al desprecio de su propia familia, lo motivaron a conocer la historia sobre los hijos de ambos, en el fondo imaginando lo que hubiera sido si hace años atrás Howard lo hubiera escogido a el y no a una empresa en crecimiento.</p><p>Crowley fue sincero en contarle como adoptaron a Castiel luego de que se encariñaron Zira y el niño aquellos meses luego del accidente. El propio Castiel le había dicho entre lagrimas que no deseaba irse con sus parientes lejanos, que quería quedarse con ellos... por lo que el matrimonio fue algo que se adelanto un par de años. El caso de John fue diferente, ya era adulto cuando lo conocieron, el chico no tenía la mejor vida, muchas relaciones toxicas lo hicieron alejarse de Norteamérica, un escape, y termino llegando a la librería de Zira quien le dio trabajo y lo aconsejaba. El chico era adicto al cigarrillo y el alcohol, por lo que no supo como paso pero ya estaban viviendo todos en la misma casa y tratando a John como otro hijo mas.</p><p>Mientras siguieron conversando un hombre se acerco donde ambos, Edwin en ese momento no lo sabia, pero Hans Leth seria alguien importante en su vida. El hombre nunca conoció a su hilo, respetaba la leyenda, pero prefería guiarse por lo que observaba.</p><p>Quizás por esa misma razón Hans quedo prendado de Edwin aquella tarde y mas aun luego de intercambiar algunas palabras.</p><p>El hombre trabajo antiguamente con la jefa de Crowley, por lo que tenían amistad de años, ambos bromeando que eran unos demonios lacayos de la reina del infierno contrario a los supuestos ángeles que eran los cercanos a Aziraphel. Hoy en día el hombre era conocido por ser un actor.</p><p>Si bien la reunión con la familia y amigos de Zira y Crowley fue un respiro que Edwin agradeció en lo profundo de su ser. Más aún debido a que Hans decidió quedarse por todo el mes, pero para no molestar a la "parejita" iba donde Jarvis, pero eso el hombre no lo reconocería.</p><p>Fue así que se ambos se volvieron cercanos en poco tiempo, llegando incluso a pedirle salir antes de irse. Hans dijo que aprovecharía la distancia para que lo piense, que esperaría una respuesta y ya luego verán cómo se daban las cosas entre ambos.</p><p>Jarvis quería hablar con alguien, pero antes debía ir al trabajo y saber cómo estaban las cosas. Escuchando una discusión de Obadiah Stane con algunos socios fue que entendió que algo ocurrió con Tony.</p><p>No le preguntaría a Howard, por lo que decidió ir con María. La mujer le contó acerca del prometido de Tony, y como creía que se debía a un capricho de su propio hijo; igual aquella percepción se debía a las palabras de Howard.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que Howard apoye este disparate?</p><p>—No lo sé, me extraña sobre todo porque Tony y Strange son mayores de edad.</p><p>—¿Y cual es el problema con Obadiah?</p><p>—Ya debes saber que planeaba utilizar a Tony para sacar a Howard del medio— Jarvis asintió con la cabeza. —El compromiso impide que lo logre, es un pase directo a que Tony tenga la empresa sin un tercero.</p><p>—Ahora entiendo su actitud cuando regrese— se pasó las manos por su rostro en un gesto frustrado. —Esto es un asco, María... disculpa mi sinceridad.</p><p>—Entiendo, no hay problema.</p><p>—Me voy dos meses y Tony se compromete, Stane piensa utilizarlo y Howard pierde la cabeza aceptando esta insensatez. ¿Al menos la empresa se mantuvo a flote?</p><p>—Todos tuvieron más trabajo sin ti aquí presente. Además que el humor de Howard era horrible, me sorprende lo dependiente que es de ti.</p><p>—No digas eso...</p><p>—Lo lamento, pero ambos sabemos que es verdad, pero ya sabes mi postura frente a esto.</p><p>Jarvis lo sabía bien, hace algunos años le contó la verdad detrás de su ayuda a Howard pese a la actitud y la forma en que el otro lo trataba. Sobre todo luego de una de las tantas peleas de María con Howard respecto de la empresa, Howard se desquito directamente contra Jarvis, olvidando la presencia de María en la oficina.</p><p>María primero se sorprendió de la magnitud de aquella conexión presente, pero luego fue todo lágrimas. Detestaba arruinar la vida de su amigo al casarse con Howard y saber todo lo que tuvo que sufrir en todos esos años. Pero también resolvió ciertas dudas en la actitud que Howard tomaba cuando se trataba de Jarvis y del propio Tony.</p><p>La mujer se sorprendió de ver como aquella frase no afectó en Jarvis como veces anteriores.</p><p>—¿Paso algo? Sí... paso algo... cuéntame, quiero saber— se acercó y tomó la mano de Jarvis entre las suyas. —Pese a todos eres un buen amigo y siempre te apoyare.</p><p>—Siempre que no se trate de Howard— bromeo el castaño. —Pues conocí a alguien cuando volví a mi pueblo natal... se llama Hans Leth.</p><p>—Me suena su nombre.</p><p>—Es un actor, así que es probable que te suene... aunque está en eso hace pocos años. Fue una especie de descubrimiento por un director.</p><p>—Sabes bastante... eso me dice que te interesa.</p><p>—Pues sí...— Jarvis carraspeó. —Me pidió salir antes de regresar.</p><p>María deseaba gritar y gritar como en su adolescencia, pero ahora era un mujer adulta, no podía hacer esto aunque Jarvis sabía lo que deseaba.</p><p>—Puedes emocionarte, María.</p><p>La mujer se levantó del asiento y fue a abrazar a su amigo.</p><p>—Es lo mejor que he escuchado en este tiempo. ¿Es guapo? Dime que es guapo, se que eso no te interesa, pero me opongo a que salgas con un alguien que no es suficiente para ti.</p><p>Edwin saco su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y rebuscando entre la galería le mostró una imagen de John con Vincent, Hans y el en un abrazo. Ese día decidieron acompañar a los niños al lago y hacer un pícnic.</p><p>—Es guapo... pero...</p><p>—¿María?</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar sin que te molestes?</p><p>—Claro...— respondió. Presentaba cierto temor debido a lo que ella pudiera preguntar sobre Hans.</p><p>—Este chico rubio a tu lado... ¿podría ser tu pariente?</p><p>—Vincent... no, imposible... ¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>—No sé ambos sonriendo, la altura, el porte... si no fuera por los ojos y el pelo pensaría que podrías ser su tío o algo.</p><p>—Si hubiera tenido hermanos, te creo. Temo decir que no, quizás se deba a que es tan británico como yo.</p><p>—Puede ser... igual me hubiera gustado que fuesen familia.</p><p>—Entiendo. Zira y Crowley tienen muchos amigos que consideran familia— acercó el teléfono y busco otra imagen para mostrársela a la mujer. —Ves...</p><p>—Son muchos... y hay niños... ¿Quién es este otro?— señaló a un hombre con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.</p><p>—Nick, pero le llaman Lucifer por ser malvado. No estoy seguro que hizo, pero todos lo tratan bien excepto Dean y Sam; igual pienso que es debido a los celos de Dean.</p><p>—¿Celos?</p><p>—Dean y Castiel son el hilo rojo del otro, pero no pudieron complementarse y Castiel se casó con Nick.</p><p>María no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando a su amigo.</p><p>—En parte eso me ayudó a darme cuenta que no puedo seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora. Quizás por eso pienso en darme una oportunidad con Hans.</p><p>—Se que no podrías jugar con el otro, eres el más maduro de los tres... por lo que tienes todo mi apoyo.</p><p>—¿Incluso si quiero dejar de trabajar para Howard?</p><p>—Más aún si eso deseas.</p><p>—Lo hago— dijo con una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>—Creo que lo mejor es no encontrarte con él y que solo sepa tu decisión, es muy capaz de impedir que te vayas.</p><p>—Pensaba en una carta en su escritorio.</p><p>—¿Desde cuando tienes una vena de resentimiento a flote? No me quejo, me agrada este nuevo Jarvis.</p><p>—Culpa a Hans y su influencia.</p><p>—Debo conocer al hombre y agradecerle en persona... pero Jarvis... ¿Qué pasará con Tony? Se que es mucho pedir, pero eres importante para mi hijo. Siento como que los tres fuésemos sus padres en mayor o menor grado...</p><p>Jarvis sintió una molestia con la última parte del comentario.</p><p>—Se que considerar a Howard como algo importante solo por poner el cromosoma Y es un favor, para él... pero ayudo a hacer a Tony, al menos durante esos primeros años.</p><p>Jarvis no pudo evitar la carcajada debido al comentario de María, no lo iba a decir pero agradece que María lo considerase más padre de Tony que el propio Howard.</p><p>La segunda semana de su regreso, se encargó de dejar todo en orden, por lo que aquel viernes fue a la oficina de Howard para dejar su aviso de renuncia voluntaria sin posibilidad de retractarse, iba a dejar eso muy en claro.</p><p>Fue una vez que se aseguró que el hombre no se encontraría en la oficina por una reunión con algún accionista.</p><p>Le costó despedirse de algunas personas, unos pocos en verdad lamentaban que se fuera ya que nadie podría aguantar a Howard, otros le felicitaron por la decisión.</p><p>Una vez que salió del edificio de la empresa con sus pocas pertenencias que deseaba conservar, iba a ir donde Tony pero al encontrarse a Hans apoyado en un auto se sorprendió. No esperaba encontrarse con el hombre.</p><p>—Se que dije que iba a esperar, pero quiero recordarte lo que puedes conseguir conmigo— dijo cuando se acercó a ayudar a Edwin. —¿Mal momento?</p><p>—No, solo que deje el trabajo... pero me sorprende verte... ¿Ocurrió algo?</p><p>—Estoy en unas reuniones con el productor y el asistente de dirección por el tema de mi próxima película.</p><p>—Entiendo...</p><p>—¿Te llevo a alguna parte?</p><p>—Bueno... estoy viviendo en una habitación porque me fui de la mansión de los Stark— habló acercándose al auto de Hans para que lo llevase. Colocó las cosas en el asiento trasero.</p><p>—¿Un asistente viviendo con su jefe? ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿El hombre vendrá a cortarme las bolas por poner mis ojos y manos en ti?— entró al asiento del conductor junto con Jarvis al asiento del copiloto.</p><p>—No... solo que antes era el mayordomo y ayudaba cuidando de Tony por eso decidieron que tuviera una habitación en la mansión.</p><p>—Acostumbrado a una vida de lujos, me será difícil competir con eso... hay veces que tengo que estar fuera por meses.</p><p>—Creo que eso no sería un gran problema.</p><p>—Te voy a creer— dijo una vez encendió el auto. —Para donde, guíame.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Jarvis no solo lo dijo por el favor, agradece estar acompañado de un amigo en estos momentos.</p><p>Howard estaba regresando cuando vio que Jarvis cargaba con sus cosas por lo que se dirigió inmediatamente a su oficina, no podría ir tras Jarvis porque el auto se había marchado.</p><p>Al leer la carta de renuncia sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía. Aquello no solo era que Jarvis dejase el trabajo, había aceptado la decisión de Howard de nunca ser algo por lo que ahora haría su vida, después de tantos años.</p><p>Jarvis iba a buscar su felicidad, sabiendo que nadie lo iba a complementar como Howard lo haría al ser su hilo rojo, lo intentaría de todas formas.</p><p>Después de almorzar con Hans el hombre lo llevó hasta donde sabía que estaría Tony gracias al mensaje de María.</p><p>—¿Jarvis?— preguntó Hans. Llevaban por lo menos 15 minutos estacionados viendo a Tony en una pequeña librería acompañando a su madre. —¿Iras con el chico?</p><p>—No creo poder...</p><p>—Tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo.</p><p>—No estoy seguro que haré con mi vida de aquí en adelante, solo puedo dar fe que no puedo despedirme de Tony a la cara. Me voy a arrepentir de mi decisión en el minuto que lo tenga cerca.</p><p>—Me imagino... no quise, pero hablando con Crowley me entere de tu problema...— Jarvis volteo rápidamente para verlo. —Eso fue antes de que te fueras y no cambia mi percepción de ti, Edwin... ten eso claro.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—Tranquilo... ¿te llevó de regreso o prefieres que vayamos a otro lado?</p><p>—¿No te molesta?</p><p>—¿Molestarme pasar tiempo con esta belleza a mi lado?, me corto una mano si alguna vez pienso eso... Vamos. Espero que no te moleste que tenga que ir a buscar el guión que olvide en la reunión.</p><p>—¿Olvidaste el guion, de verdad?</p><p>—No, pero sentí que necesitaba una excusa por cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Gracias, Hans.</p><p>Jarvis apoyo su zurda en el brazo del contrario en un apretón amable. Luego saco su celular para enviar un mensaje a María diciendo que no podía ver a Tony y que lamentaba no dar más explicaciones.</p><p>Luego escribió un mensaje a Tony y bloqueo el número. No deseaba esa decisión, pero por Tony sería capaz de seguir en ese lugar aguantando a Howard y ya no era sano.</p><p>Tony se descoloco ante el mensaje por lo que María le tuvo que explicar en parte la decisión de Jarvis. Fue doloroso ver como su hijo se notaba perdido al no poder hablar con Jarvis por muchas veces que insistió en llamarlo.</p><p>Nunca dio con el hombre.</p><p>Si bien su madre le explicó todo fue a la mansión para corroborar que todo fuese verdad, pero al entrar supo que algo iba mal.</p><p>Howard estaba iracundo, descargaba toda su furia contra objetos, paredes y le gritaba a quien sea que se acerque a la habitación donde se encerró. En el pasado vio mal a su padre, pero nunca tanto como ahora... no entendía la razón de su enojo. Sabía que se apoyaba en Edwin pero su reacción era demasiado por el hombre.</p><p>Intento entrar a la habitación de Jarvis, pero estaba cerrada. Le preguntó a una mucama, ella le informo que el señor había cerrado la habitación y pidió las copias de llave. Nadie podría entrar a excepción de Howard Stark.</p><p>Aquello le molestó a Tony, pero no estaba con las energías para discutir con Howard por lo que solo fue a su departamento mientras seguía enviando mensajes al número de Jarvis.</p><p>No supo del hombre hasta después de una acalorada discusión con Stephen en la entrada de una noticia, aquello no pasó desapercibido para los paparazzis por lo que fueron noticia aquella noche.</p><p>Jarvis había averiguado por su lado acerca de Stephen Strange, era el único ademas de Natasha que sabía que Tony era el hilo del otro gracias a una conversación de Strange con su viejo amigo Wong. El asiático con su cultura oriental era fiel creyente del hilo rojo, por lo que fue un gran pilar para Stephen luego del desplante de Tony aquella noche de su adolescencia.</p><p>Por lo que ver la actitud que tomaba Tony en aquel programa de celebridades fue suficiente para que decidiera enviar un único mensaje a Anthony Stark, después de varios meses sin comunicarse con Tony o con Howard, solo con María.</p><p>
  <em>"Lamento no despedirme de ti en persona, pero eres mi mayor debilidad. El niño que nunca tendré.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te crié con los mejores valores, te enseñe a ser bueno y cuidar de otros... por eso no entiendo la decisión que tomaste para pedirle a Howard que te comprometiera con Stephen Strange. No quiero pensar como tu padre, creyendo que todo es un capricho tuyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, no sigas los malos pasos de Howard, no repitas sus malas decisiones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eres el niño, ahora ya un hombre, muy inteligente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sé la razón de tu decisión, pero toma las cosas con calmas, Tony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reconozco que se de hace años tu desdén por el tema del hilo rojo. Nunca quise arruinar tu ilusión de niño, al contrario, siempre te halente porque cuando encuentras a tu persona es lo más maravilloso que puedes sentir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi hilo era tu padre, Tony, pero... no podía ser. Necesitaba surgir, necesitaba el apoyo de los Collins, estaba comprometido con tu madre. Nos conocimos demasiado tarde. Howard no dejaría todo por mi, sabes como es... y lo acepte. Deje que mi vida pasará sin quejarme porque igual lo ayudaba me sentía útil, y cuando llegaste sentí demasiadas cosas. Sabía que ya nada podría haber, todos serian sueños que jamas se cumplirían, pero por otro lado tenía un pequeño que ayudar a cuidar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca te culpe a ti o a tu madre de lo ocurrido, la culpa es solo mía y de Howard. Tu llegada solo me ayudó a abrir los ojos, pero todos en algún momento se cansan y yo estoy cansado hace bastante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiero ver por mi, cuidar de mi y ser feliz... hay una persona dispuesta a asumir el riesgo de intentarlo conmigo sabiendo todo los problemas que cargo en la espalda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y se que están frunciendo el entrecejo no sabiendo porque te digo esto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque ya lo dije antes, no cometas el error de tu padre. Conoce a Stephen, hablen, tengan comunicación si van a afrontar esta situación juntos... pero más importante. Conócete a ti mismo, es necesario si en algún momento esperas conocer a tu hilo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No te quejes, Anthony.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se que vas a encontrar a esa persona y no quiero que por tus decisiones imprudente, no creas que apruebo qué quisieras comprometerte tan de la nada y poniendo la empresa como excusa, como decía... no quiero que por tus decisiones lamentes el no estar con esa persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me despido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edwin Jarvis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si me necesitas iré en tu ayuda, pero también reconozco que debes crecer y no puedo estar protegiéndote como siempre lo he hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adiós, Tony."</em>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>Strange estaba cabreado por su decisión imprudente, en parte suya y en parte porque las acciones de Clea con Victor lo orillaron. No podía tolerar ver a Tony y saber que aceptó solo por la empresa fue peor.</p><p>Necesitaba salir del problema por lo que decidió ir con Howard Stark. Si el hombre creía que ayudando a Tony a madurar tendría la empresa, debía atacar por ese lado.</p><p>Debía conocer a Tony desde la perspectiva de su padre.</p><p>Conocer la peor vista de un hijo por parte de un padre fue... impactante. Había tanto resentimiento, furia y enojo en cada palabra que no estaba seguro si hablaba de Tony o de alguien más, sabía que Howard no se encontraba bien este último tiempo, pero eso no le impediría trabajar con Stark.</p><p>Debía ayudar a Tony para que así cada uno siga con su camino, por fortuna no estaba obligados a casarse, aunque sentía que algo ocultaban padre e hijo; ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.</p><p>La pelea con Tony que llegó a programas de farándula solo fue un pequeño empujón para los periodistas. Antes ya había estado en la comidilla por el tema con Clea, pero ahora que lograron saber que estaban comprometidos empezaron a especular bastante porque no había pruebas de ellos. Todos esperaban un anillo.</p><p>El ego de cada uno solía salir a la luz cuando se encontraban en algún lugar, por lo que constantemente chocaban.</p><p>Estaba cansado de preocuparse por todo, ver por lo que era correcto. Necesitaba un respiro, aquello que sentía con Clea. Si bien intentaron arreglar las cosas, tuvo que cortar todo con ella al decirle que estaba comprometido con un hombre. No pudo explicarle como eso sucedió, solo que ocurrió y ahora estaba entre sus prioridades tratar el asunto.</p><p>Clea se marchó, no sin antes decir que cuando se arreglen las cosas que la llame. La atracción entre ambos era clara, pero Stephen aún estaba dolido con lo ocurrido. Si bien ya hablaba con su hermano, nada era como antes.</p><p>Esa imagen de buen hijo y buen partido quedó en el olvido. Ahora lo único que importaba era su trabajo, se volvió más despiadado con los casos que tomaba. Solo aquellos que le iban a servir para subir más entre los mejores médicos neurocirujanos.</p><p>A Tony le dolió ver el cambio en Stephen, no solo porque varios lo culpaban por el cambio de Strange, sino que se había enamorado de esa imagen del mayor y ahora con este otro lado de la moneda... no estaba seguro de haber obligado al otro a un compromiso.</p><p>Quizás tuvo que actuar como una persona normal y conocerse primero, ser amigos y luego ver qué ocurría. Incluso pudiera ser que Stephen nunca decidiera casarse con Clea Mørk.</p><p>Pese a lo que todos intuyeron, Tony y Stephen duraron comprometidos 4 años; pero eso no significa que pudieron romper el compromiso o algo similar.</p><p>Strange intentaba ayudar a Tony constantemente, le daba responsabilidades y en parte le hizo un bien al contrario. Tony se mostró apto para administrar una empresa y estar a cargo de varias personas. Pepper fue una gran ayuda en eso ya que Stephen le pidió trabajar como asistente de Tony con toda libertad para agredir a Stark de ser necesario.</p><p>Atribución que la mujer se tomó con total libertad.</p><p>Obadiah ya no era un problema porque en esos años Tony logró enterarse de toda la mierda que escondía el hombre. Se aseguro de sacar a Obadiah Stane de las industrias Stark.</p><p>Industria que ahora tenía una subdivisión a cargo de Tony, en donde todo era contrario a armas, sino en avances para ayudar a todos, energía sin impacto en el planeta, todo un movimiento verde y de Inteligencias Artificiales. Hace dos años dio a conocer a J.A.R.V.I.S., la única IA que podía pasar con humano, Tony se encargó que J.A.R.V.I.S. creciera a cada día, con cada acierto y error, igual que una persona.</p><p>Por lo que se ganó varios enemigos y otros tantos que deseaban hacerse con la IA, por lo que Tony tuvo que mejorar la seguridad de la torre en la que trabajaba y vivía con Stephen.</p><p>Hace 3 años que vivían juntos, más por Stephen vigilando a Tony que porque en verdad deseaban compartir tiempo.</p><p>Pese a todo ambos podían pasar como esos compañeros de pisos que eran amigos pero a veces simplemente no se aguantaban el uno al otro.</p><p>Stephen había invertido bastante tiempo y años en Tony, cosa de la que en parte se sentía orgulloso ahora. Si bien en un principio el resentimiento presente con Tony estaba en todo momento, aprendió a vivir con ellos y tratar con el menor como si fuese solo otra persona, no ese adolescente que reventó su burbuja de un futuro y una familia deseada.</p><p>El único problema era que si bien Tony frente a las cámaras y por sobretodo frente a Stephen había mejorado, en la oscuridad mantenía su propia mierda con la que tratar.</p><p>Las aventuras clandestinas era lo más peligroso. Pese a todo sabía que Stephen no iba a tolerar la infidelidad en este acuerdo y show televisivo que eran para el mundo. Tony lo entendía pero necesitaba distracción que el contrario no le daría, por lo que generalmente se revolcaba con varios cuerpos femeninos, siempre asegurando que no dijesen nada a su prometido o a la prensa.</p><p>La presión de ocultar aquello era bastante, no solo Stephen y las cámaras, sus amigos, conocidos, trabajadores, incluso de su madre; y quien era el más importante, de Howard.</p><p>El hombre estaba tomando en serio la idea de dejar a Tony a cargo y para que eso ocurriera no debía enterarse de lo que hacía Tony.</p><p>Al parecer Howard le tomó bastante cariño a Stephen y deseaba que siguiera en la familia Stark, por lo que constantemente le decía a Tony que no la cague con el otro.</p><p>Tony simplemente lo ignoraba, su padre no era quién para exigir cosas en ese tipo, no desde que provocó que Jarvis se fuera.</p><p>Lo único que Stephen Strange no pudo arreglar, fue la relación de Tony con su padre; nunca supo la razón del distanciamiento de Tony al hombre. No lo trataba como padre, simplemente como su jefe y nada más.</p><p>Stephen acababa de salir de una operación importante. Varios colegas y estudiantes habían asistido para observar el método a utilizar, por lo que solo deseaba ir a casa y descansar pero un mensaje de Loki para que se reuniera con él en un bar le hizo replantearse el ir a casa.</p><p>Loki no lo citaba a un bar de forma tan urgente. Se tomó una hora de descanso en una de las camillas de una habitación, si bien había una sala de descanso no deseaba hablar con nadie.</p><p>Al despertar se cambió de ropa y salió del hospital, no sin antes agradecer a Palmer por el favor de conseguirle una habitación para poder recuperar energías.</p><p>Por fortuna estaba con ropa casual para ir al bar, agradece que esta vez Loki no decidiera una reunión en uno de esos bares excéntricos a los que gustaba asistir. De todas formas le preocupaba la elección de lugar, si iba a uno tan común era porque no necesitaba ojos sobre ellos.</p><p>Aun le sorprendía saber que pese a todo mantenía una amistad con el hombre después de aquel accidentado inicio en donde su hermanastro Thor ingreso de urgencia debido a lo que los policías llamaron intento de asesinato. Siendo toda una oscura broma por parte de Loki, incluso las serpientes.</p><p>Esa noche estaba acompañando a Christine en urgencias, no había mucha actividad hasta la llegada de Loki, por lo que la policía le pidió la declaración y fue de ese momento que conoció a tan extraño ser; pese a todo se hizo un buen amigo, uno que adoraba molestar a Stark, así que puntos extras para Loki.</p><p>Una vez que entro al bar pudo divisar aquel atuendo verdoso al fondo del lugar, por lo que se dirigió allí no sin antes pedir una cerveza en la barra.</p><p>—Me sorprende que quieras estar acá... ¿No es muy poco su majestad?</p><p>—Esto es serio, Stephen...</p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por Hela?— Stephen adoraba a la niña de su amigo, por lo que estaba preocupado que algo malo le hubiera pasado.</p><p>—Mi hija no tiene nada que ver... solo que me llego un rumor, quería comprobarlo antes pero... preferí hablarlo contigo.</p><p>—Dime que pasa— dijo ya completamente serio. Vio como Loki bebía algo en su vaso por lo que el copio la acción con la botella de cerveza. No era seguidor de esa bebida pero generalmente la bebía en casos más sociales y sin etiqueta como ahora.</p><p>—En una de las visitas a uno de mis socios, conocí a la sobrina de uno de ellos y pues me pareció escuchar algo interesante respecto de Stark.</p><p>—¿Anthony?</p><p>—Se ha comportado demasiado estos años.</p><p>—A todos nos pareció raro, pero... algo oculta— afirmó al ver la mirada del contrario.</p><p>—Nym, me dijo que Stark paga por compañía y no de esas chicas para charlar.</p><p>—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo?</p><p>—3 años.</p><p>—Es bastante...</p><p>—Ha mantenido todo oculto, pero no creen que ese juego le funcione más. Al parecer molestó a una chica que tiene contactos.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedo saber si es verdad?</p><p>—Pedí un favor a una amiga... no la conoces pero ella tiene la figura para meterse en esos lugares. Te avisare cualquier cosa...</p><p>Stephen se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y bebió un poco más. No le extrañaba de Tony, pero pensaba que al menos en eso podía ser correcto, quizás fue mucho pedir. No podía esperar que el hombre fuera como él mismo, quien si había respetado los 4 años junto al menor.</p><p>—Cada vez que siento que puedo confiar en Stark algo pasa.</p><p>—Lo dices por eso que los une.</p><p>—Lo digo por el hilo... tienes razón. Creía que Tony había cambiado...</p><p>—Lo dices porque esperabas formar algo con quien ya llevas 4 años junto a ti, ignorando el tema del hilo en ambos; pero en el fondo sigues anhelando lo que tus padres tienen.</p><p>Stephen no añadió nada simplemente bebió de su cerveza, por lo que era una silenciosa invitación en seguir en el bar un rato más solo acompañando al otro. Una agradable compañía.</p><p>Antes de marcharse llegó un mensaje al celular de Strange; le sorprendió que se trata de Mordo.</p><p>Aquel hombre se había interesado en Stephen desde un principio, vio la extraña dinámica con Tony por lo que se atrevió a hablar frente a frente con Strange diciendo que no creía nada del compromiso y que esperaba que pudieran intentar algo. Stephen siempre le negó, pero ahora ya no sabía.</p><p>—Conozco esa mirada— sonrió Loki. —Pero es una pésima idea devolver la misma jugada.</p><p>—¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?</p><p>—Mordo disfrutar de causar caos, solo dice que necesitas ayuda. Te ayudará de todas formas, aunque ojo en que intente aprovecharse.</p><p>—Sabes que no es mi tipo.</p><p>—Tony no lo sabe. Solo quieres ver que mientras cae tu tienes gente dispuesta a esperar.</p><p>Stephen sonrió a Loki.</p><p>—Hubiera sido interesante intentar algo nosotros.</p><p>—Soy demasiado para ti, Stephen... pero disfrutaríamos las noches eso no hay que dudarlo. Quizás si estoy más borracho puede que caiga alguna vez.</p><p>—Me tienta, me tienta...</p><p>—Lo sé— se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rocen, pero no avanzó más. Stephen tampoco. —Aun te falta decisión Strange... cuando lo decidas, si es que lo haces, me dices... por mi no hay problemas. Hela adoraría que fueras su otro padre.</p><p>Ante eso Stephen empezó a reírse y Loki le siguió. Aquello era verdad, Hela ya había dicho que si quería salir con su papá para que así Stephen fuese su otro padre. Dejo el tema luego de una pelea que tuvieron Rose y Hela respecto de Stephen, la rubia estaba siempre pegada a Stephen y la pelinegra por su parte lo quería como parte de la familia.</p><p>Ese par de niñas quizás no se hicieran amigas hasta la adolescencia.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Si bien Stephen no planeaba hacer lo mismo que Stark, si le recordaría y también a si mismo, que no era alguien para jugar por lo que simplemente le explico la situación a Mordo y fue el mismo moreno quien aceptó cabrear a Stark.</p><p>Aquello no solo involucra acercamientos a Strange, sino que sacar el tema como pequeñas bromas para ver cuándo podría ser presionado Anthony antes de que dijese la verdad. Con tal, al pasar de una semanas Loki le envió una carpeta con la información que aquella mujer logró reunir, y no era una carpeta pequeña por lo que las pruebas estaban.</p><p>El timbre del departamento se dejó escuchar. No habían muchas visitas a la torre, generalmente en recepción les informaban de la presencia de alguien por lo que debía ser alguno de sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Es Peps?— preguntó Tony a su IA.</p><p>—No señor, se trata de Karl Mordo.</p><p>—¿Mordo? ¿Qué hace ese tipo acá?</p><p>—Imagino que vendrá a ver al señor Strange.</p><p>—¿Stephen está en el departamento?</p><p>—Se tomó unos días del hospital señor— respondió J.A.R.V.I.S.. —Le aviso en la cena de hace tres noches.</p><p>—¿De verdad?— se sorprendió Stark. Estaba demasiado metido en sus proyectos como para estar pendiente de cualquier persona. —Uh... ¿sabes donde están?</p><p>—En la cocina conversando, pero al parecer planean ir a la terraza.</p><p>—Ok... mantenme informado.</p><p>—¿Señor?</p><p>—Es solo que no confío en el hombre.</p><p>—De acuerdo...</p><p>Tony no lo diría en voz alta pero en una de sus salidas nocturnas vio a Mordo en el mismo lugar por lo que estaba preocupado sobre su visita a Strange, si bien se aseguro de desaparecer de su vista, no podía afirmar que lo evitó durante toda la noche.</p><p>Aquella comida tanto Mordo como Stephen convivieron como si fuesen viejos amigos. Stephen sabía que Tony pondría a J.A.R.V.I.S. a vigilar lo que ocurriese entre ellos, por lo que le aviso a Mordo que era probable que Tony tuviera imágenes de lo que ambos estuviesen haciendo.</p><p>—Entonces, Stephen... ¿Cómo han ido estos años de farsa?</p><p>—¿Farsa?</p><p>—Por favor... nadie cree que estés con Anthony por amor. Si bien ambos parecen bastante cercanos con cámaras cerca, han pasado 4 años y no han avanzado en nada... dime ¿tienes muchos amantes?</p><p>—No tengo, pero eso no quiere decir que no he tenido propuestas.</p><p>—Lo sé, soy uno de ellos.</p><p>Stephen no respondió simplemente le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado.</p><p>—¿Y? ¿Ya me vas a dar una oportunidad?</p><p>—Recuérdame porque me negué antes.</p><p>—Estar comprometido con Stark.</p><p>—Sigo comprometido, Mordo.</p><p>—Tan aburrido que eres— se cruzó de brazos molesto a la vez que blanqueaba los ojos. —No es justo que por eso nosotros nos perdamos tan buen partido.</p><p>—Halagarme no arreglara las cosas.</p><p>Con aquel comentario el moreno se puso rígido y miró fijamente al contrario. Algo había allí, una información interesante.</p><p>—¿Qué debes arreglar? Ambos decidieron comprometerse... aunque nadie entiende porque...— Mordo se quedó en silencio un breve momento mientras pensaba. —Espera, entonces es eso.</p><p>—¿Es que?</p><p>—No es que quisieran comprometerse, es que están amarrados con el otro— aplaudió emocionado y se levantó de la silla para apoyar las manos en los hombros de Stephen y así sacudirlo suavemente. —Si se arregla eso, eres libre y yo o cualquier otro podemos hacer una jugada... uh, esto será divertido. Dime que hay que hacer.</p><p>—No hay que hacer nada, es un asunto personal.</p><p>—No le veo lo personal...</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Pues...— pero antes de decir lo que sea Tony apareció en el piso y saludo a ambos hombres de forma casual.</p><p>—Hola, no sabia que estaban acá... asumo que nadie quiere algo de comer...— dijo observando la mesa con algunos platos.</p><p>—¿Que me puedes ofrecer, Stark?— preguntó Mordo con sus ojos fijos en Stephen.</p><p>—Pan con jamón y queso.</p><p>—Eres tan simplista.</p><p>—No es una mala idea comer algo... ¿quieres quedarte y acompañarnos?</p><p>—Por supuesto, no me perdería de tu compañía por nada, Stephen.</p><p>Stephen blanqueo los ojos, pero conservaba una sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>—Entonces, Stark... ¿Qué es tan importante para dejar desatendido a Stephen y a las visitas?</p><p>—Mordo— advirtió Strange.</p><p>—Dejemos en claro que ya es un adulto para valerse por sí mismo, y sus visitas no son asunto mío.</p><p>—¿Y tu eres un adulto, Anthony?— preguntó Mordo con toda la intención de jugar con el menor. —No tienes el mejor historial para decir que eres un adulto o alguien maduro.</p><p>—Pues lo soy...</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?</p><p>—Nada...— Mordo alzó ambos hombros en forma inocente. —Solo que quería corroborar que puedes manejar con tus decisiones.</p><p>—Siento que hay algo más... ¿Quieres decirle algo, Karl?— preguntó Stephen al moreno.</p><p>—No lo sé... tal vez sí, tal vez no... todo depende.</p><p>—Anda al grano, por favor...— le pidió Stephen.</p><p>—Déjalo— dijo Tony en cambio. —Solo quiere molestar y no lo va a conseguir, al menos no esta noche... estoy de muy buen humor.</p><p>—Tu dime y puedo hacer algo para arruinarlo.</p><p>—Por favor...— pidió Stephen a nadie en particular.</p><p>Desde aquella visita de Karl Mordo el hombro fue recurrente invitado en la torre para molestia de Stark. Al primer instante donde los dos estuvieron solos fue que Mordo le dijo que sabía de sus escapadas y desahogos nocturnos; por lo que ahora tenía en la palma de su mano.</p><p>Mordo no le diría a Stephen para tensión de Stark, simplemente coquetearía con el mayor frente al menor sin que el propio Stark pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Aquella actitud extrañaba a Stephen por lo que más molesto estaba con el menor.</p><p>Si bien un principio Karl estaba para cabrear a Stark, en verdad buscaba establecer una base sólida para que cuando el compromiso termine Stephen pudiera ver en su dirección, la manera en que a veces peleaban verbalmente motivaba bastante al moreno; esas respuestas inteligente y sarcásticas eran algo totalmente diferente a lo acostumbrado.</p><p>Stephen en verdad se estaba cuestionando el seguir con Tony, las palabras de Mordo y de Loki le hicieron darse cuenta que su vida personal no iba a llegar a ninguna parte estando con Tony.</p><p>Un fin de semana en donde Howard fue a la torre, y Tony aprovechó para desaparecer del lugar, fue el momento idóneo para que Stephen pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa respecto de su hijo Anthony y la actitud que había retomado.</p><p>—¿Tony hizo que?</p><p>—Bueno, al parecer tu compromiso con un hombre no fue lo idóneo, más aún si Anthony se acuesta con mujeres.</p><p>—Disculpame la pregunta, te conozco muy bien pero... ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?</p><p>—Esperaba esa pregunta— Stephen se levantó para ir a la mesa y recoger la carpeta que le entregó Loki tiempo atrás, se acercó donde Howard y se la entregó. —Allí puedes corroborar, se lo debo agradecer a Loki... él escucho un rumor y si hay un rumor... asumo que o le estaban pidiendo más a Tony por el silencio o tu hijo decidió que no había razones para dar más dinero a las prostitutas.</p><p>Howard no dijo nada, simplemente pasó la páginas viendo algunas fotografías de cámara de seguridad de algunos bares, fotos de mujeres y testimonios escritos sobre Tony, de los actos como descripción de su cuerpo para corroborar que todo fuese verídico.</p><p>Varias mujeres se encontraban en la carpeta, las primeras hojas con quien su hijo efectivamente se acostó, las siguientes a quien se lo propuso y las últimas eran un conjunto de con quien coqueteo y quienes se negaron a la petición de Stark.</p><p>Pese a la distancia con Tony conocía a su hijo y aquellos lunares con las que nació o marcas que tenía en su cuerpo por sus accidentes cuando niño. Leyendo superficialmente se dio cuenta que Stephen Strange no mentía.</p><p>—Vaya, había visto el cambio de Tony de primera mano... pero esto... En verdad lamento haberte metido en este lio. Estoy arrepentido de dejarme llevar por el capricho de Tony años atrás.</p><p>—Si deseas puedo acabar con esta estupidez entre ustedes dos de una vez.</p><p>—Una parte de mi lo desea, pero otra desea hacer pagar a Tony...— Stephen observó de reojo a Howard. —Asumo que eso no te importa.</p><p>—Cometí muchos errores, se que yo no podía arreglar las cosas con Tony por lo que me tranquilizo cuando Logan lo cuido y luego cuando llegaste tu. En cierta manera me culpo por alejar a Jarvis de la vida de Tony, quizás con el presente las cosas serían muy diferentes.</p><p>—¿Qué tiene que ver Jarvis con Tony? Se que el hombre le importa a Tony, nombró a su IA de la misma forma.</p><p>—Jarvis es prácticamente quien crió a Tony de niño, pero cuando se me salió de las manos en la adolescencia me enoje con él por lo que le advertí a Jarvis que debía dejar de protegerlo y lo que se me ocurrió era cambiarlo de mayordomo a mi asistente, así ya no estaría en la mansión.</p><p>—Luego le exigí buscar a alguien para que lo atase con una correa, le advertí que si no encontraba a alguien yo escogería entre uno de los candidatos por lo que trajo a Logan y el hombre ayudó a Tony, pero al ser mayor de edad Logan ya no tenía razón de seguir.</p><p>—Así que lo despidió... ¿Puedes darme el contacto con Logan?</p><p>—¿Qué planeas?</p><p>—No estoy seguro... es complicado una parte de mi quiere entender a Tony y la otra solo quiere...</p><p>—Hacerle un poco de daño por lo que te hizo, lo entiendo... créeme— dijo con un claro resentimiento en su voz.</p><p>—¿Quieres hablar de ello?</p><p>—No estoy seguro— respondiendo con las mismas palabras de Strange. —¿Quieres casarte con Tony?</p><p>—¿Disculpa?</p><p>—Con esto...— dijo levantando la carpeta.—Es un adiós a sus planes de estar a la cabeza de la empresa... pero si quieres poner complicarle las cosas a Tony poniendo cláusulas que cumplir o sino perderá todo... puedo asumir la culpa diciendo que es mi idea.</p><p>—¿Por qué el odio a tu hijo, Stark?</p><p>—Yo conocí a mi hilo rojo, fue... fue especial e increíble. Me gusto lo bien que me hacía sentir. Había viajado fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas, estaba haciendo algunos trámites, ya en esa época estaba comprometido con María y no... no podía deshacer eso porque necesitaba de ella y sus contactos; si bien la amaba no es lo mismo que con el.</p><p>—¿Y Tony?</p><p>—Tony fue darme cuenta que no podría conseguir nada con él. aun si me divorciaba de María, Tony estaría primero así que se convirtió en la piedra de mi zapato y ver cómo se comportaba tan amable con Tony... pues me dolía saber lo que nunca conseguiría, aquella familia que anhelo.</p><p>—No estoy seguro de que decir... siento que al reconocerlo ya creciste... pero tu relación con Tony sigue siendo un asco.</p><p>—Lo sé, ya estoy tan acostumbrado que no estoy seguro si me sentiría cómodo con un cambio.</p><p>—Por eso te ofreciste con el tema de las cláusulas...</p><p>—Si...</p><p>—Creo que deberías dejar las cosas en el pasado... ¿Algunas vez se lo mencionaste a Tony?</p><p>—¿Por qué la preocupación, Stephen? ¿Por qué siempre tratas de cuidar de Tony pese a los problemas que te causa o de su compromiso forzado?</p><p>—Descubrí que Tony es mi hilo rojo en la adolescencia. Específicamente en una fiesta.</p><p>—¿Qué hizo? Porque para que no hubieras intentado algo antes, tuvo que pasar algo.</p><p>—Estaba drogado y quizás ebrio, no recuerdo bien, pero renegó completamente del tema del hilo, no sé porque razón estaba tan a la defensiva y diciendo que todo sería un problema, que pese a conocer a la persona todo podía resultar mal— Howard abrió los ojos sorprendido... todos sus amigos le hablaron maravillas a Tony del hilo, el niño estaba muy entusiasmado y recuerda que las peleas con María fueron en la adolescencia. ¿Ellos fueron parte del problema de Tony? —Reconozco que pude buscarlo días después y hablar, pero sus palabras me dolieron, sobre todo...</p><p>—Porque tus padres son una pareja bendecida por el hilo rojo— le interrumpió Howard.—Sé sobre eso... ¿Y después?</p><p>—No lo busque y decidí hacer mi vida, sabiendo que a quien escogiera no sería mi hilo, pero no tenía problemas con ellos. No hasta que apareciste en casa de mis padres por el compromiso.</p><p>—¿Aceptaste las cosas por Tony?</p><p>—En parte, pero también porque hablaste con mis padres y los convenciste que era lo correcto, no quería decepcionarlos y pensé que no me iba a involucrar nuevamente, pero hace algunos años... empecé a dudar, pero todo siguió igual y ahora me entere de esto.</p><p>—Puedes decidir tú o puedo hacerlo yo, pero asumes las consecuencias.</p><p>—¿Por qué querer controlar la vida de tu hijo?</p><p>—¿Por qué no hablar con Tony?</p><p>—De acuerdo...</p><p>Para tranquilidad de Stephen se había encargado anteriormente de impedir que J.A.R.V.I.S. estuviera activo durante la visita de Howard. No estaba dispuesto a tener que dar explicaciones a Tony por cualquier cosa. Anteriormente corroboro que J.A.R.V.I.S. informaba de todo a Stark cuando hablaba con Mordo durante sus visitas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>—Tony— Pepper y Happy observaron a su jefe.</p><p>Ninguno estaba al tanto de la razón de ver al hombre caminando en círculos en su casa, simplemente abrieron la puerta y Tony entró hablando cosas sueltas que no entendían, ya el hombre llevaba unos 20 minutos así.</p><p>—¿Jefe?— le llamó Happy acercándose y tocándole el hombro, esperando que ahora si reaccionara. Tony saltó y se volteo a verlo. —¿Se encuentra bien?</p><p>—No estoy bien, nada está bien... estoy en un problema.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó, Tony?— le preguntó Pepper acercándose a su amigo preocupada.</p><p>—Mordo... Mordo se enteró de algo...</p><p>—¿Karl Mordo? ¿El amigo de Stephen?</p><p>—No le veo... ¿Cuál es el problema?— preguntó Happy quien fue a sentarse nuevamente al sillón. En su perspectiva el problema no era tan grande si Tony no lo hablo con Pepper a penas entro.</p><p>—Es que si lo digo estaré yo en problemas.</p><p>—Tony...— advirtió a mujer.</p><p>—Bien... no fui buena persona y se que me advertiste dejarlo, pero...</p><p>—Mordo ya se entero de tus aventuras y le dijo a Stephen y ahora no tienes donde quedarte, pero no te ofreceré mi sillón. Te lo advertí y no pocas veces— dijo empezando a enojarse a medida que hablaba.</p><p>—Acertaste excepto por la parte de que Stephen sabe.</p><p>—¿Hace cuanto paso esto?</p><p>—Unos dos meses.</p><p>Happy silbo impresionado.</p><p>—Pensé que seria hace algunos días.</p><p>—Créeme que estaría mejor si fuese hace poco, pero no... debo aguantarme el verlo colgado de Stephen cada vez que nos visita y créeme que a veces me preguntó si Mordo no vive ya en la casa.</p><p>—¿Estás celoso?— preguntó Happy ganándole las palabras a Pepper. —¿Esto es de verdad? ¿No estoy durmiendo o si?, pero si siempre ha dicho que lo de Strange ha sido por cosas de su padre, que no hay nada entre ellos.</p><p>—Eso no se parece al principio donde Tony seguía y espiaba a Stephen.</p><p>—Tienes razón— comentó Happy.</p><p>—Siempre la tengo cariño— Pepper se acercó a su esposo para sentarse a su lado y darle una caricia en el rostro. Tony que observaba aquello se sintió molesto, pero no por ellos, sino porque Mordo había estado en una posición similar hace algunas noches con Stephen.</p><p>—Podemos dejar eso... estoy en un problema.</p><p>—Estas celoso, si...— dijo Pepper en broma.</p><p>—No es solo eso, recuerda que Mordo se enteró de mis aventuras y... puede que le diga.</p><p>—Debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, Tony ya te lo había dicho.</p><p>—Pero Pepper— hablo Happy. —Creo que lo que le preocupa no es eso.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no? ¡Por supuesto que esto me preocupa!</p><p>—No digo que no, sino más bien que el que sientas celos y no digas nada al respecto es el verdadero problema.</p><p>—Tienes razón— le apoyó la mujer. —¿Tony?</p><p>—No, olvídenlo... si, pueden ser celos pero es solo porque Mordo me agota la paciencia; nada más.</p><p>—¿Cuanto paso para que al fin admitas esto?</p><p>—No admito nada.</p><p>—Acabas de decirlo jefe— comentó Happy.</p><p>—No es lo mismo.</p><p>Pepper blanqueo los ojos por la tonta negación de su amigo. Si la pelea que tuvieron en un principio con el tema del compromiso no fue nada en comparación a cuando se enteró de los engaños de Tony, pero el hombre juró que era porque no sentía nada por el contrario y ahora finalmente ocurrió, pero no estaba segura si su amigo haría al respecto.</p><p>—Ok, da igual si lo acepto o no... ¿Harás algo con eso?</p><p>—¿Con qué?</p><p>—Tu poco asumida pero aceptada, sin olvidar que no es reciente...— un carraspeo de Happy le hizo continuar. —Si, eh... tu interés por Stephen.</p><p>—No creo que... no siento...</p><p>—Tony... ¿amas al hombre o no?</p><p>—Es extraño, Pepper... hay algo que me hace sentir bien por momentos y en otros es... es como si, si el solo sentir algo no lo mereciera.</p><p>—Eso es... complicado...</p><p>—No se como ayudarte jefe— dijo Happy observando al hombre y luego a su esposa. Deseaban ayudar a Tony, pero no estaban seguro de cómo, menos con lo que acaba de decir.</p><p>—Solo... estoy en problemas. Salto a cada rato por temor de que le diga algo a Stephen.</p><p>—Es entendible, no es como mentirle por una fiesta de cumpleaños.</p><p>—Yo creo que debes ser sincero, Tony— Pepper se levantó y tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas. —No es justo lo que haces, se que es tu vida y tus decisiones, pero tus acciones afectan al resto y más ahora, quieras o no estas con Stephen.</p><p>—Lo sé...</p><p>—Será mejor que hables con él antes de que le diga que cosas Mordo.</p><p>—Ya... gracias Peps, también tu Happy... gracias por escucharme y no seguir retándome.</p><p>—Ya pasó ese tiempo, sigues siendo un buen amigo. Además no necesito estar al pendiente tuyo en tu vida privada, tengo suficiente contigo en el trabajo.</p><p>—Gracias— dijo blanqueando los ojos.</p><p>Antes de decir cualquier cosa le llego un mensaje a su celular y al mismo tiempo al celular de Happy y Pepper.</p><p>Happy lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio que provenía del padre de Tony.</p><p>—Es tu padre, jefe.</p><p>—También tengo un mensaje del señor Stark— dijo Pepper mientras leía rápidamente. —Quiere reunirse contigo, es importante... y añade que no te escondamos porque se trata de la empresa.</p><p>—Bueno, a ti te toco el mensaje formal... yo tengo las amenazas— dijo para luego suspirar. —Tengo un mal presentimiento.</p><p>—Es mejor salir luego de aquello. Muchas suerte, Tony.</p><p>—Suerte jefe.</p><p>—¿Me estas echando?</p><p>—No olvidemos que tu viniste sin aviso... y tu padre quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, lo siento... iré y... te avisare cualquier cosa, Peps.</p><p>—Claro— dijo ella con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Acompañó a Tony hasta la puerta para despedirlo y una vez que cerro se apoyó para suspirar y quejarse en voz alta. Adoraba a Tony, pero a veces era agotador, la risa de Happy la hizo volver. —¿Qué?— preguntó molesta.</p><p>—Parece que es tu niño grande.</p><p>—Nuestro niño grande, no lo olvides. No estaré sola cuando tiene problemas.</p><p>—¿No quisieras uno propio, Pepper?</p><p>La mujer abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa se lanzó sobre su esposo en un abrazo efusivo y muy emocionado. Había pensado en el tema, pero no había querido hablarle antes. Ahora que ambos estaban ya establecidos y con un trabajo cada uno con buenos tiempos, era el momento perfecto para agrandar la familia.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Cuando Tony fue a ver a su padre pensó que podría hablar de varios temas, con la empresa, con el, de su madre, Stane... quizás incluso hasta de Jarvis; pero no que le dijese quién era su hilo.</p><p>Aunque le pareció entendible, los cambios abruptos de su padre luego de que Jarvis se fue o incluso, cuando discutían en la mansión. Lo que le dolió y se lo dijo al otro fue que causara tanto en dolor en Jarvis, pero Howard lo aceptó diciendo que ambos causaron dolor en el contrario.</p><p>Si aquel tema lo sorprendió, saber que le pedía casarse con Stephen bajo ciertos términos fue la gota que derramó el vaso.</p><p>¿Por qué ahora?</p><p>Su padre no sabía nada sobre sus aventuras y no creía que Mordo fuese a hablar con el hombre... quizás simplemente pensaba que llevaban muchos años comprometidos con Stephen y que estaban atascados... que debían avanzar. Si ese fuese el caso ¿Por qué lo obliga a casarse y ser correcto cuando hasta hace 5 minutos le habló sobre el cuento del hilo rojo?</p><p>No es como que ello le afecte, seguía en su postura que el tema del hilo era un asco, pero al recordar a Jarvis o a su madre... quizás el tema si valiera la pena, pero ya no podría echarse atrás. Tampoco o deseaba, no si Mordo andaba rondando a Stephen.</p><p>Lo más confuso era no poder aclarar del todo sus sentimientos con el hombre, hace tanto tiempo que guardaba las cosas para si que sacarlo de su sistema era demasiado difícil y complicado.</p><p>¿Pero valía la pena meter a Stephen a este nuevo problema? Sabía que el hombre estaba atrapado con su persona, pero casarse era un gran paso y por las advertencias de su padre... no sería nada fácil.</p><p>Quizás algo sospechaba Howard y por eso puso todo el peso de un matrimonio estable sobre su persona y no sobre Stephen.</p><p>Nuevamente puso frente suyo un papel en el que se jugaba todo su apellido, posesiones y adquisiciones que hubiera obtenido con la subdivisión que manejaba, sin olvidar que entregaba todo a Howard para que hiciese con sus trabajos y proyectos lo que le diera en gana.</p><p>No podía perder aquello, por lo que firmó sin poner demasiada atención, sabía que ahora tenía una soga al cuello bastante apretada.</p><p>El tema de la boda no fue sorpresa para Stephen cuando se lo comentó, dijo que su padre había mencionado aquello anteriormente pero que no negó ni afirmó nada porque no estaba seguro.</p><p>No pasaron más de cinco meses cuando finalmente el día había llegado. Su padre lo acompañó en todo momento, Tony creía que era para vigilarlo y que no se arrepintiera a última hora y dejar muy mal el apellido Stark; pero la realidad era otra. Howard le mostraría lo que ya sabía de las aventuras y lo que había firmado, ahora Tony estaba acorralado.</p><p>Tony vio a los señores Strange en el lugar, estaba emocionados por su hijo, pero al igual que casi todos los presentes le dirigían miradas de lastima a Stephen, como que el casarse con Tony fuese la peor de las suertes.</p><p>El momento más importante y por lo que todos asistieron fue cuando el cura los declaro casados. Nunca nadie había visto muestra físicas de afecto entre ambos hombres. Unos abrazos por aquí y por allá, el tomarse de las manos, pero casi siempre se veían a ambos charlando como si fuesen dos conocidos que tenían un poco de confianza.</p><p>Cuando fue el momento del beso, Tony de verdad lo ansiaba. Nunca ha besado a Stephen y aquello en verdad deseaba que sucediera pero como siempre el más alto lo sorprendió. Tomó su zurda entre sus manos y beso sobre el anillo que minutos antes había colocado en su dedo anular.</p><p>Aquello era una clara demostración de las intenciones de Stephen, era una declaración frente a todos.</p><p>Stephen Strange se casó con Anthony Stark, pero no por amor, sino que por deber, siendo el único juzgado allí el propio Tony las miradas de pena que antes le dieron a Strange se transformaron en miradas de asco y desagrado cuando le observaron luego del gesto.</p><p>Antes de que el temperamento de Anthony hiciese de las suyas, Howard invito a todos a ingresar al salón para la fiesta y luego fue directamente donde Tony entregándole una carpeta, no si antes advertirle que se tome un momento para leer el contenido con absoluta privacidad.</p><p>Howard sabía todo lo que hizo en esos 4 años y lo más probable es que Stephen también, por eso la acción de besarle el anillo. Su ánimo empeoró a medida que leía las condiciones dadas por su padre.</p><p>Dependía solamente de Tony salvar el matrimonio y corresponderle completamente a Stephen, resultando en que Strange no sería juzgado por nada. Solo Tony sería el culpable.</p><p>Si Stephen pedía el divorcio, es porque algo hizo Anthony; adiós a sus lujos, acciones en la empresa y su apellido.</p><p>Si Stephen buscaba calor en otro cuerpos, la culpa es de Anthony, nuevamente adiós a los carros, sus proyectos y la empresa.</p><p>Si Stephen no estaba feliz casado, la culpa de ello es del propio Anthony por no cumplir durante el matrimonio; adiós a la empresa.</p><p>Y así prácticamente con todo. Lo que Stephen invirtió para un buen camino que tomase Tony, ahora le tocaba regresarlo con creces.</p><p>—No me culpes, Anthony— dijo Howard acercándose a su hijo. —Son las consecuencias de tu capricho. Espero que ahora si tengas en cuenta ciertas prioridades...</p><p>—¡Con que cara me dices eso!— le gritó molesto a lo que Howard le ordenó bajar la voz porque había invitados cerca. —No pudiste salvar tu matrimonio y esperas que yo sepa como estar con Stephen... Hola, no sé del tema ya que no tuvo unos padres modelo y ¿por qué debo hacer todo yo y Strange nada?</p><p>—Estuve averiguando sobre eso y encontré una razón.</p><p>—¿Hay una razón?— preguntó irónico</p><p>—Claro... la razón de que Stephen esté obligado a todo esto se debe a ti.</p><p>—¿Estas demente?</p><p>—No, Anthony— dijo Howard colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo. —Tú renegaste de tu hilo y de cualquier relación con una persona sea la correcta o no, renegaste sobre ti y sobre Stephen.</p><p>—Nunca hable con Stephen de este tema.</p><p>—Lo hiciste cuando adolescente y todo esto se ocurre se debe a tus deseos y palabras.</p><p>—No creo que yo sea tan importante en esta vida para arruinarle un futuro a Stephen.</p><p>—Lo eres, más aun si Stephen siempre fue bendecido porque sus padres son un matrimonio del hilo rojo— ante eso Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendido. No tenía idea o si lo leyó cuando investigaba sobre Strange, no creo que fuese verídico. —Al odiar el tema te encargaste de todo se desarrolle de esta forma.</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible?</p><p>—Piensa que quizás el destino o el universo, quizás Dios... no lo sé, pero algo o alguien intenta darte una lección, quizás tu merecido.</p><p>—No lo creo, me es imposible pensar que algo que dije...</p><p>—No es solo el decir, eran tus sentimientos de odio presente. Stephen me relató cuando se conocieron la primera vez. Te aseguraste que él dejase de creer en el tema y se conformarse con cualquiera, asumiendo que quizás y todo salia mal... y luego tu te interesaste en el... Fijate como juega el destino.</p><p>—¿Puedo arreglarlo? ¿Hay una forma o algo?— pidió a su padre como hace años no ha hecho.</p><p>—No soy quien para ayudarte, quizás hasta seamos nosotros. Estamos malditos y solo hacemos daño a quien no lo merece.</p><p>Aquella frase caló hondo en Tony, no solo por el tema de Jarvis y viviendo de primera mano en matrimonio de sus padres... sino por meter a Stephen en este problema cuando ya sentía cosas por el otro. No era justo. El destino era una perra maldita.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Anteriormente al matrimonio tanto Stephen como Tony vivían juntos y eran cordiales con el otro, pero ahora era una tensión palpable cuando se encontraban en la misma habitación.</p><p>Nunca durmieron juntos y Tony creía que ahora tampoco podría ocurrir.</p><p>Anthony no se consideraba un adicto al tema sexual, pero si se encontraba con a oportunidad la tomaba y ahora aquello debía dejar de ser. Y lo intentaba y le iba bien aunque le costaba, pero lo que su la agotaba la paciencia era ver cómo varias personas se acercaban a Stephen no importando su matrimonio, no importando el que ya esté con alguien, no importando que Anthony Edward Stark este en la maldita habitación presente.</p><p>¿Lo mismo hizo el antes?</p><p>Se acostaba con quien deseaba y no se preocupaba si esa persona estaba casa, nunca imaginó los problemas que surgirían de una infidelidad. El solo se aseguraba de vivir el momento.</p><p>Y ahora veía a tantos "rompe hogares" rondando a Stephen Strange-Stark; y el mayor no aceptaba o negaba nada de sus acciones simplemente hacía lo que iba a hacer y luego se retiraba.</p><p>¡Era muy estresante!</p><p>Ahora lamentaba su estúpida actitud y como la vida de daba de su propia medicina ahora.</p><p>—Malditos sean todos...— dijo entre dientes observando cómo al salir de un evento de caridad se encontraron con Mordo. —Mi noche definitivamente acaba de empeorar.</p><p>Agradece que adentro al menos se encontraron son Everett, su esposa y su hija por lo que Stephen estaba muy pendiente de la niña que le pedía bailar a cada rato, estaba muy contenta de ver al hombre porque Stephen estaba siendo muy cotizado por sus operaciones perfectas. El hombre era exitoso y por eso tantos lo buscaban por operaciones o simplemente para codearse que era conocido de Strange.</p><p>Cosa que Tony ya había vivido y por eso mismo sabía lo peligroso que eso era. Nuevamente la medicina se hacía presente, gracias universo.</p><p>Nadie iba a imaginar que Anthony Stark dejó su vida y aventuras para ser un hombre que cuidaba el consumo de alcohol, sus comidas, hacía ejercicio, dormir lo necesario. Asistía a la empresa para ver como iba todo, era acompañado por Pepper en las reuniones (no enviando a la mujer en su nombre como hacía antes), evitaba acercamientos innecesarios para crear falsos rumores y acompañaba a Stephen pese a todo.</p><p>Cuidar de Stephen y ahuyentar a hombre y mujeres de hombre para no poner en riesgo su matrimonio y empresa, era agotador; más aún si todos consideraban el matrimonio de ambos como falso por lo que con más ganas buscaban a Stephen.</p><p>Incluso la ex de Strange se le había insinuado a Stephen frente a Tony. Nadie pensaría eso de Clea, pero así fue y eso no fue suficiente. La mujer contactó con Tony para decir que ella podría aceptar la tapadera de matrimonio y que sería cuidadosa y lo cubrirá si deseaba ir con algún amante así ella se convierte en la amante de Stephen.</p><p>Nunca supo si lo dijo en verdad o solo deseaba hacerlo enojar.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Lo único que ocurría con el paso del tiempo era que la paciencia de Tony se agotaba. Estaba cansado de ver a Stephen rodeado de personas y que el hombre no les diga nada.</p><p>Convivir, ser responsable y cuidar de Stephen (y en cierta manera defender lo suyo) hizo que aquellos sentimientos confusos fuesen aflorando pese a la situación de ambos.</p><p>Nuevamente el destino era una perra, mientras más enamorado se ponía Tony de Strange, el contrario más lo rechazaba.</p><p>—Pero claro a mi se me dices que me largue pero al resto no importa.</p><p>—¿Te molesta?</p><p>—¡Claro que si! Estamos casados, maldita sea.</p><p>—¿Y por qué debe haber una diferencia entre el matrimonio y el compromiso?</p><p>—Ya me disculpe varias veces.</p><p>—Eso no va a borrar que fui el hazmerreír de varios.</p><p>—No veo cómo es un problema si gracias a mis aventuras ahora todos desean pasar por tu cama.</p><p>—Es un problema para mí, Tony. Yo no fui criado para engañar a mi pareja, sea la situación que sea.</p><p>—Pero ahora tu no impides los avances de otros.</p><p>—Una parte de mi lo disfruta, quizás una muy infantil quiere hacerte pagar lo que hiciste.</p><p>—Créeme que ya lo estoy pagando lo suficiente— dijo Tony mordiendo el interior de su boca sabiendo sus sentimientos por el de ojos heterocromáticos. —Pero en verdad, no necesito rumores de nosotros en programas de farándula, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>—Yo no pierdo la empresa, Tony.</p><p>Y aquello era lo que más le dolía al castaño. Que Stephen estuviera al tanto de las condiciones dadas por su padre. Aquello era por siempre, nunca iban a caducar; Tony ya era el nuevo dueño de industrias Stark, pero todo acabaría en el momento que algo pase con su matrimonio.</p><p>—Intento llevar la fiesta en paz, Stephen. Por favor, por favor— le rogó. —Deja de comportarte como niño y seamos adultos.</p><p>—Mira... como cambian los papeles ahora yo soy el niño de los dos.</p><p>Tony llevó ambos manos a su rostro en un gesto de frustración.</p><p>—Te confieso algo...— Tony quito una de sus manos luego emitir un sonido como de lamento. —Me hubiera gustado tener niños... pero se que ahora no es posible.</p><p>—¿Quieres un niño? ¡Consigo un niño!</p><p>Stephen le vio estupefacto. Sabía que estaba llevando a borde a Tony, pero jamás pensó que diría tal locura. Era impensable sobre todo por la situación entre ambos.</p><p>—No seas idiota, Anthony.</p><p>—¡Ey!— se quejó.</p><p>—No puedes traer a un niño cuando ni los dos nos toleramos. Estamos en este matrimonio sin amor por tu culpa.</p><p>—¡Todo siempre es mi maldita culpa!</p><p>—En este casi, lo és, Anthony... o dime como es que mierda llegamos a casarnos. Es porque siempre fue por ti, el compromiso para ayudarte ya que Stane intentaba controlarte y te estabas descarrilando nuevamente— añadió antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo. —Y resultó en eso, en que el hombre te estaba manipulando y cuando estuvieras a la cabeza te casaría por ser demasiado joven, también que desviaba fondos y millones de cosas más.</p><p>—Acepto esa, no estaba pensando bien en esos años.</p><p>—Pero no es todo...— continuó Stephen ignorando el comentario anterior. —Lo peor es tener que llegar a un matrimonio luego de un compromiso en donde te acostabas con cualquiera o le pagabas a una prostituta... y ahora estoy acá... atado contigo sin saber como me involucre en esto.</p><p>—¡Me gustabas! Es eso... me gustaste mucho antes y te ibas a casar con Clea y no sabía como acercarme.</p><p>—¿Y por eso el compromiso? ¿Estás jugando? ¿Es eso, verdad?</p><p>—No juego... se que fue una pésima decisión...— empezó a explicarse pero el golpe de Stephen contra la mesa le obligó a callar.</p><p>Durante todas sus peleas nunca llegaron a golpearse, simplemente se gritaban intentando herir al otro, hacerlo entrar en razón o demostrar que uno estaba bien y el otro no; por lo el accionar abrupto le sorprendió y asusto.</p><p>—Fue la peor decisión... ¡¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste como una persona normal?!! Todo siempre debe ser a tu manera, debes tener el control de todo, no puedes confiar en el resto y apoyarte en tus amigos... Dime cuanto tiempo te llevó aceptar a Pepper como tu mano derechas...— decidió responder el que escuchar a Tony. —Fueron millones de conversaciones nocturnas para hacerte entrar en razón que no puedes hacer todo solo.</p><p>—Se que la cague... pero estaba asustado y en parte encaprichado y luego... luego todo se fue.</p><p>—¿Se fue? ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Me gustabas, pero al estar juntos no lo sé... simplemente cambiaste y entiendo que se debió a mi, pero no me gusto conocerte y...</p><p>—Dejame entender— Stephen se apoyó en la pared incrédulo una vez que se alejó de la mesa para darse un momento. Tenía una risa que le quería nacer desde el fondo de su garganta sin razón aparente, quizás se debía a lo tenso del momento. —Te gustaba una versión de mi que al conocerme te dejo de gustar y por eso decidiste serme infiel.</p><p>—¿Podría serte infiel si no estábamos en una relación como tal?— preguntó mientras hacía hincapié en aquel detalle. Nunca estuvieron juntos como tal.</p><p>—Respeto, Anthony... es lo mínimo si me arrastraste a esta situación... yo no me acosté con cualquiera solo porque sí...</p><p>—Pues... fue tu culpa el no aprovechar...</p><p>Un silencio ocurrió luego de decir aquello. Tony sabía que la cago, ahora si...</p><p>—Fue mi culpa el no aprovechar. Es mi culpa el no tener sexo en años por respeto a ti pese a todo... es mi culpa perder mi futuro junto a una persona que valga la pena por verme atado a ti.</p><p>—¡Pudiste negarte a casarte conmigo, Strange!</p><p>—¿Para que perdieras la empresa? Se que tan importante es para ti tus ideas y proyectos, tus innovaciones y el alejarte del río de sangre que dejó tu padre con sus armas— Tony no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que Stephen acepto aquello debido a su persona. —Se lo que es sentir pasión por lo que haces, yo ya soy neurocirujano, yo me puedo desenvolver completamente solo; pero tú y tu empresa tienen muchos enemigos incluyendo a tu padre. Si bien pueden surgir solo iban a... eran muchas las trabas con las que te ibas a encontrar... el camino fácil para tener el poder y la toma de decisiones tan liberal es con la empresa como esta. Ya es una de las más importante, está en la encima... contigo creció más de lo que hubiera hecho con Howard...</p><p>—Stephen yo...</p><p>—Me quede, por ti... porque sabía que lo deseabas... pero jamás hablaste del tema. Solo asumiste que yo iría contigo.</p><p>—Dijiste que mi padre te hablo.</p><p>—Lo mencione, pero nunca le dije que si... en verdad esperaba una conversación para toda esta mierda que ocurre, pero eso nunca llegó.</p><p>—¿No ganaste nada por el matrimonio?</p><p>—Solo problemas... nunca hablamos— señaló entre ambos. —Mi vida se arruinó hace mucho, pero en verdad esperaba que todo fuese mejor con los años y ahora estamos en esto.</p><p>—¿En verdad mi padre no te ofreció nada?</p><p>—¿Es lo único que vas a preguntar?</p><p>—Es solo que me sorprende,mi padre... bien que podría haber intentado comprarte solo para darme una lección.</p><p>—La lección es para él. Tiene una maldita lección todos los días de su vida ahora que Jarvis está lejos... Ya no tiene que ver contigo... es más profundo que solo te tenga mala o te odie...</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Eres el hijo que lo separó de estar con Jarvis. Aunque se hubiera divorciado de tu madre, Edwin jamás hubiera aceptado estar con el hombre y lo entiendo, lo desechó como si nada.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?</p><p>—Por que a diferencia tuya hablo con el hombre. Yo hablo las cosas, pero contigo es imposible.</p><p>—¿Por qué no hablaste antes?</p><p>—Siempre debo dar el primer paso, Anthony, uno también se cansa.</p><p>—¿De que te vas a cansar?,tienes la vida ya hecha... es tu maldita vida perfecta.</p><p>—¿Es perfecta cuando estoy contigo y no con alguien más?</p><p>—¿Amas a alguien, eh? ¿Es eso? ¿Se trata de Clea, de Ross? ¿Yo te impedía el estar con alguien?</p><p>—Me impediste muchas cosas, Tony... Estoy atado contigo, me dijiste que te gustaba y luego que no... pero ¡hola!, así se conocen a las personas y luego puedes saber que cosas aceptas y que no de esa persona, y luego te proyectas y allí recién te das cuenta si las cosas pueden ser o no...</p><p>—¿Qué tanto te impedí, eh?— le preguntó enojado. —Y disculpame por no seguir tus reglas para conocer personas, no leí ese libro, perdón... tu libro.</p><p>—No se trata de mi, Anthony— dijo Stephen frustrado de todo. El dolor de cabeza que se le presentaba no se iría luego. —Me impediste amar a alguien, buscar a...— pero no pudo decir nada porque Anthony explotó en cólera.</p><p>—¡¡¿De nuevo vas sacar el puto tema de hilo?!! ¿En verdad crees que existe esa persona?, quizás está muerta, Stephen... ¡Muerta!</p><p>—No lo está y deja de hablar, no eres quien...</p><p>—Tengo todo el derecho de quejarme de tus estúpidos sueños de niño de preescolar. Así que adivina... no me harás callar.</p><p>—¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Quieres saber porque el tema me interesaba, pero tu lo arruinaste?</p><p>—No me salgas con eso del destino porque renegué de mi hilo y te dije algo en una fiesta.</p><p>—¿Lo sabes?</p><p>—Howard mencionó algo y no creo en el destino.</p><p>—No es el destino, Tony... es lo que pasó... por eso estamos así los dos... por ti.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda tengo que ver yo con tu maldito hilo rojo, Stephen?</p><p>—¡Eres mi maldito hilo rojo, Stark!— grito enojado. Esperaba una reacción de Tony, incluso la incredulidad, pero no que lo mirase con indiferencia. —No me crees.</p><p>—Claro que no... sería estúpido.</p><p>—Ni si quieras recuerdas cuando hablamos en esa fiesta.</p><p>—¿Qué fiesta?</p><p>—Éramos unos adolescentes, estabas drogado si mal no recuerdo y deseabas beber algo caro... no te gustaba lo que había porque ya habías atacado la licorera de tu padre antes.</p><p>—Si, pero eso todos los saben.</p><p>—Callate y escuchame— Tony se iba a quejar pero la mirada de Strange le advirtió que por esta vez lo mejor sería permanecer callado. —No sabias con quien hablabas. Lo único que hiciste fue decir que el tema del hilo era una mierda, que no aseguraba nada, que estando incluso con cualquier maldita persona todo igual seria del asco. Dijiste que con mi hilo no iba a resultar y que no te importa el tuyo. Me decepcione Tony, yo en verdad estaba ilusionado y aquella noche yo si descubrí que tu eras mi hilo y estaba feliz, pero luego... escucharte decir esas cosas... fue horrible.</p><p>—¿Por qué no sentí nada?</p><p>—Estabas drogado y ebrio, lo más probable es que no te dieras cuenta.</p><p>—¿Ya y que tiene que te dijese eso?</p><p>—Cortaste cualquier conexión conmigo y pese a todo lo acepte e intente hacer mi vida, buscar a otra persona para que me complemente y ser feliz, tener una familia e hijos.</p><p>—Y terminaste atrapado conmigo.. ¿es eso?</p><p>—¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué no le tomas el peso?</p><p>—Porque no te creo, Stephen... no creo que seas mi hilo.</p><p>—Pues yo se bien lo que sentí ese día, se lo que escuche. Me quedo clara tu postura frente al tema y años después me veo en un compromiso contigo... No tienes idea de cómo me sentí, luego llegó el matrimonio y acepte igual... por ti, porque me preocupo por ti pese a que no lo desee.</p><p>—...</p><p>—Y no dices nada— dijo luego de un suspiro. —Es increíble... te digo esto y no me crees y luego te callas.</p><p>—Intento procesarlo— se defendió.</p><p>—¿Qué tienes que procesar? ¿Te has preguntado porque pese a todo estamos metido en esto? ¿Por qué te guste y luego no? Es el castigo tuyo, pero no se porque tengo que estar metido en esto también... quizás se deba a que igual me preocupas e intente cuidarte.</p><p>Ante eso Tony recordó el repentino interés en Stephen, como todo fue de un momento a otro pero se sintió bien, se sintió correcto y luego le decepción, el alejarse. El volver a interesarse, sentir celos y no hacer nada... hasta hace poco intentaba mantener un matrimonio a flote evitando que se acabe sin saber porque le importaba tanto... no sabía porque le dolía la falta de interés de Stephen.</p><p>—Yo no creo poder hacer nada respecto de lo que dijiste.</p><p>—No hagas nada— dijo Stephen visiblemente herido. —Como dijiste hace tiempo estoy atrapado con alguien por conveniencia, una que no es para mi.</p><p>—Estás atrapado conmigo.</p><p>—Contigo...</p><p>—Pero ya no puedo, lo lamento por la empresa, por todo... si quieres hablo con Howard; pero estoy cansado de todo esto.</p><p>—¡No puedes!</p><p>El miedo de perder por lo que tanto había peleado fue superior a la honestidad de los sentimientos de Stephen, pero no porque no los tomase en cuenta sino que era difícil conectar en tu propio sentir y saber la verdad que los conectaba, aquello que inevitablemente los hace orbitar frente al otro.</p><p>—Eres increíble, Stark— dijo Stephen mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba las llaves de su auto.</p><p>—No, Stephen... espera es que es complicado...— pero no pudo seguir justificándose porque el hombre abandonó el lugar en el ascensor. Si hubieran tenido puerta en su departamento en la torre, probablemente Stephen la hubiera azotado.</p><p>Tony esa noche no pudo decir todo lo que tenía dentro. Todo el temor presente por sus padres, conociendo a Jarvis; no podía confiar en algo que le era desconocido. No creía correcto justificarse por sus apreciaciones de adolescente que lo llevaron a tomar decisiones y a decir lo que pensaba en ese momento.</p><p>No podía hacer como si nada y ser tan hipócrita para ahora aceptar todo como si nada, como si fuese tan fácil. Eran demasiadas en contra respecto del hilo... Stephen por otro lado creció y conoce la mejor versión. No eran compatibles, pero de todas formas eran el hilo del contrario.</p><p>Pensarlo y decirlo en voz alta no fue algo revelador, al contrario, fue agonizante. Una especie de dolor que se proyectaba en su pecho e iba a sus brazos y manos, una especie de hormigueo que sentía en todo su cuerpo y luego fue el dolor.</p><p>Unas enormes ganas de llorar por todo el daño que se hicieron mutuamente.</p><p>Odiaba a su padre pero había cometido sus mismo errores, no pudo cumplir lo único que le pidió Jarvis aquella vez. Lo único que hizo fue poner el apellido por sobre el amor, igual que Howard años atrás.</p><p>¿Era tan mezquino? ¿En verdad deseaba ver solo por el y no le importaba el resto? ¿Por qué no pudo hablar antes con Stephen?</p><p>Ahora ya todo había acabado, no necesitaban volver a verse para saber que Stephen se había rendido y lo entendía, en su situación también habría querido escapar, quizás incluso mucho antes.</p><p>Ver la historia de sus padres no definía todo, aquello no era algo escrito en piedra. Quizás el temor fue demasiado y por eso ocurrió todo, en parte lamentaba llegar hasta esta situación.</p><p>Espero el regreso de Stephen varias horas, incluso una sola señal, pero lo único que recibió fue una llamada del hospital donde trabajaba.</p><p>Era Christine informando sobre un accidente de Stephen que estaba en cirugía pero el diagnóstico no era positivo, lo más probable era que perdiera sus manos.</p><p>—¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?— le preguntó luego de escuchar atentamente.</p><p>—Eres su esposo, nos corresponde llamar. ¿Le avisas a Eugene y Beverly?</p><p>—¿Puedes hacerlo tu?</p><p>—Tranquilo, ya me hacía la idea...</p><p>—Me avisas... ¿debo llevar algo?</p><p>—Tranquilo... ven en cuanto puedas, acá tenemos todo cubierto.</p><p>Agradeció la gestión de Palmer, pero igual le dolía lo sucedido, en parte sospechando la razón del accidente de auto.</p><p>—¡Sus manos!— dijo luego de procesar y recordar aquel importante detalle de la conversación. —Oh, no... por favor... no... que no sea lo que pienso— decía entre sollozos.</p><p>Hasta hace poco Stephen le reveló el porqué aceptó todo, por el sueño de Tony, por su empresa... y Tony sabía muy bien que la profesión de Stephen era su propio sueño, sin sus manos... Stephen no sería nada, él amaba operar por muy arrogante y egocéntrico que se volviera al terminar y decir que todo fue un éxito.</p><p>No había mejor médico en el hospital. Irónico que quien pudiera salvar a Stephen fuese el mismo.</p><p>Una vez que se hizo la mañana le informaron a Tony y a los padres de Stephen que e intentó de todo, pero las manos de Strange ya no serían como antes.</p><p>Beverly tomó la mano de Tony, en un apoyo silencioso y de nervios por el futuro de su hijo. El gesto es Tony se sintió mal, no merecía la atención de la mujer, sino más bien la mirada de indiferencia de Eugene, eso se sentía más correcto para Tony.</p><p>Después de todo la culpabilidad por el estado de Stephen ya estaba presente en su persona.</p><p>Ya para la tarde fue el momento en donde el doctor le informó a Tony que podría despertar el paciente. Si bien ofreció darle el turno a los padres de Strange, estos se negaron diciendo que era Tony quien debería estar primero, ya luego ellos ingresarían en la habitación.</p><p>No deseaba alterar a Stephen con su presencia por lo que le pidió a Christine que lo acompañase, no deseaba que los señores Strange se enterasen de lo que pudiera suceder en aquella habitación. Con la mujer sería más probable que Stephen estuviera calmado, dentro de lo que se podía.</p><p>Una vez despierto se mostró aún torpe con su hablar y con el saber donde se encontraba, pero un dolor que lo hizo quejarse pareció ser el detonante. Llevó su vista a sus manos, aquellas operadas y que se encontraban en alto, la cirugía se veía bastante mal, y eso que no era el área de Tony.</p><p>Tanto Palmer como Stark intentaron ayudar o consolar a Strange, pero el hombre no aceptó nada de ninguno de ellos, tampoco de sus padres. Beverly estaba destruida, aún no avisaba a Donna o Victor y no se sentía con la fuerza de hacerlo; pero era mejor que se enterasen por ellos que por una noticia sobre su hermano mayor.</p><p>Luego de dos días el propio Stephen le dijo a Tony que su presencia no era necesaria, que podía volver a su empresa ya que Christine le ayudaría dentro de lo posible. La mujer vio entre ambos bastante atenta, algo ocurrió entre ellos, pero no sabía que... no era el momento de averiguarlo debido al estado delicado de Strange.</p><p>Los desplantes y palabras frías de Stephen solo eran con Tony, si bien lo entendía eso no impedía ver y añorar el cambio de actitud de Stephen con Palmer o sus padres, no era cariñoso porque ya estaba enterado de la precaria situación de sus manos, pero si tenía más tacto con aquellas personas que no tenían nada que ver con el accidente.</p><p>Ambos sabían que debían hablar, empezar a hacerlo que tuvo que ser desde el principio, pero Tony no estaba seguro de en qué momento y Stephen por su parte no deseaba hablar con Tony porque no estaba seguro si iba a poder controlar sus propios sentimientos y los pensamientos en su cabeza.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finalmente Stephen fue dado de alta y enviado al departamento, en la salida lo acompañaron sus padres y su hermana Donna. Ella había viajado específicamente para acompañar unos días a Stephen, pero él sabía que se estaba jugando un gran papel por lo que la despidió asegurando que se encontraba bien y que se llamarían constantemente.</p><p>Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero para estar sin culpa decidieron aceptarlo.</p><p>Para Stephen era doloroso no ser capaz de afeitarse, escribir, comer o sostener cualquier cosa con sus manos... No toleraba el depender de otro luego de tantos años valiéndose por sí mismo y siendo independiente; y lo que más le molestaba era que Tony se encontraba a su lado.</p><p>Entendía que Stark vivía con el, pero no se sentía cómodo con el hombre, no luego de lo que se dijeron antes del accidente. El revelar que eran el hilo del otro y ahora luego ver a Anthony al pendiente suyo, no se sentía correcto, no se sentía natural... no era cómodo.</p><p>Tony por su parte veía como día tras día se iba a apagando Stephen, como la depresión iba ganando terreno en el hombre. No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pese a tu su inteligencia y proyectos... no podía ayudar al hombre si este tampoco deseaba ser ayudado, entendía el rechazo en aquel tema; pero de todos modo le dolía.</p><p>Dolía porque en este tiempo pudo llegar a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, si bien gustaba de Stephen todavía no lo amaba, pero a medida que lo veía mal el sentimiento se iba transformando y no era por pena o algo similar... al parecer el destino seguiría jugando con ambos.</p><p>Y el destino era cruel pero justo. El sufrimiento de Stephen acabaría en poco tiempo y luego Tony debería escoger su camino.</p><p>Tony buscó auxilio en Pepper, Happy, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Loki, su madre, incluso en Beverly o Eugene; pero no había forma de sacar a Stephen del agujero que lo iba consumiendo cada día.</p><p>En uno de los regresos de las reuniones de la empresa al que tuvo que asistir, J.A.R.V.I.S. le informó de un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.</p><p>Tony lo iba a desechar, pero llamenlo instinto, algo le dijo que lo leyese.</p><p>No era ni siquiera un párrafo, sino un mensaje de apoyo y una dirección. Tony le pidió el favor a J.A.R.V.I.S. de ver si era posible averiguar quién le envió el mensaje, a lo que J.A.R.V.I.S. le mencionó el nombre del actor Hans Leth. Fue en ese momento donde entre las fotografías del hombre vio a Jarvis, su Jarvis, acompañándolo en uno de sus viajes a Alemania donde debía filmar.</p><p>Tony le pidió averiguar de dónde era la dirección, pero J.A.R.V.I.S. llamó a Howard.</p><p>—¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? ¿Por qué llamas a mi padre?</p><p>—Me pidió que cuando averigua la dirección hiciera que lo llame para conversar.</p><p>—¿Él sabía?</p><p><em>—Tony... ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que Stephen—</em> para ese momento todos estaban enterados de la situación de Strange y como el que ya no podría volver a operar.</p><p>—No es eso... J.A.R.V.I.S. te llamo.</p><p><em>—Ah— </em>dijo al captar la razón.<em> —Ya averiguaste donde está viviendo Jarvis.</em></p><p>—¿Lo sabes? ¿Por qué lo sabes? ¿Lo buscaste?</p><p>
  <em>—No soy tan idiota para aparecer de la nada, simplemente quería asegurarme que se encontraba bien.</em>
</p><p>—Aun lo amas.</p><p>
  <em>—Es un amor que siempre tendrás, no importa cuantas personas conozcas...</em>
</p><p>—¿Por qué no es así con Stephen?— se preguntó en voz alta. —¿Para que deseabas que te llamara?— preguntó en una indirecta de que no esperaba respuesta a su primera pregunta.</p><p>
  <em>—Solo quería advertirte que Jarvis hizo su vida. Está casado y adoptaron a un niño, tiene buenos amigos... ahora se encuentran acá, pero también tiene su casa en Inglaterra.</em>
</p><p>—¿Una casa?</p><p>
  <em>—No creerías que el acento británico fue una petición mía, sus padres son de allá, pero no viajó de regreso desde que nos conocimos.</em>
</p><p>—No me extraña de Jarvis— un silencio se dio en la línea. —¿Algo más?</p><p>
  <em>—Nunca me menciones por ningún motivo, no quiero ver a Jarvis triste... Él es feliz ahora y quiero que siga así.</em>
</p><p>—¿Y no hay problemas en que yo lo vea?</p><p>
  <em>—Eres como su hijo, jamás tendrá problemas contigo, pese a todo lo que hagas... contrario a mi.</em>
</p><p>—¿Así se siente tener un padre?— le preguntó con claras intenciones.</p><p>—<em>El ha sido siempre tu padre, Anthony</em>— reconoció Howard para colgar sin añadir nada más.</p><p>Tony sabía que debía regresar a la torre y acompañar a Stephen con su depresión. Si bien habían logrado que empezase con medicamentos sabía que tenía que vigilar al hombre para asegurarse que se los tomase.</p><p>Era complicado convivir con Stephen en sus estados de bajón, el llorar, el sentir culpa y enojo junto a la frustración de su estado actual. La falta de apetito ya se notaba en su cuerpo, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que alguna vez le vio.</p><p>Sin olvidar de sus comentarios sobre la muerte y suicidas. No estaba seguro si el contrario seria capaz, pero era mejor prevenir.</p><p>Si bien deseaba ayudar a Stephen no sabía como tratarlo por lo que quizás Jarvis podría orientarlo.</p><p>Debía reconocer que no fue consciente del viaje en auto, simplemente reacciono cuando llegue frente a la casa de Leth, siendo el propio hombre quien recibió a Tony cuando llamo a la puerta.</p><p>—Mucho gusto, joven Stark... debo decir que no me sorprende verlo el mismo día que conseguir su numero de teléfono.</p><p>—Primero que todo gracias por permitirme ver a Jarvis.</p><p>—Eres muy especial para mi esposo, Tony... ¿puedo llamarte, Tony verdad?</p><p>—Cualquier persona especial de Jarvis es un buen amigo para mí.</p><p>—¿Incluso nuestros hijos?</p><p>—¿Hijos? ¿No era solo uno?</p><p>—Legalmente sí, pero como ocurrió con el hijo de unos amigos míos, llegó un joven a su familia ya bastante adulto para adoptarlo.</p><p>—El mayor es Vincent y el menor es Edward.</p><p>—¿De verdad se llama así?</p><p>—Jarvis el conocerlo le comento sobre un niño especial y el chico deseaba olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada con su familia; quería llamarse como Edwin, pero le dijo que aquel nombre era demasiado anticuado para un niño y por cosas llegó a Edward.</p><p>—Mi esposo es Stephen Vincent Strange.</p><p>—¿Será cosa del destino acaso?— preguntó Hans en broma. Aquello hizo que Tony automáticamente se tense. —Pero vamos, no sigamos en la puerta... adelante, pasa.</p><p>Se movió para dar espacio al menor y que entrase a la casa, para Tony era una sensación como de estar en un lugar desconocido pero a la vez familiar. Había ciertas cosas que le recordaban a Jarvis.</p><p>—Vincent, Edward... vengan a conocer a su hermano mayor.</p><p>Ante eso tres pares de cabezas se asomaron por el pasillo. Inmediatamente reconoció a Jarvis acompañado de un pequeño morocho de ojos verdes. En el otro lado vio a un rubio bastante mayor por lo que asumió se trataría de Vincent.</p><p>—¿Tony?— preguntó Jarvis emocionado mientras se acercaba a Tony. Antes de cualquier cosa le tocó los brazos y el rostro, como para asegurarse que fuese real y no un alucinación, inmediatamente lo abrazo efusivamente mientras sonreía y lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Tony devolvió el abrazo entre algunos sollozos. —Es... no lo creo, pero me alegro de verte...— se separó un poco del menor y le sonrió antes de cambiar su semblante a uno preocupado. —Perdón por irme sin decirte nada, pero estaba tan...</p><p>—Tranquilo, Jarvis... entiendo... yo, lamento defraudarte.</p><p>—¿Defraudarme?</p><p>—Hice lo mismo que mi padre, hice lo mismo que contigo y... perdón, de verdad lo siento— se escondió en el pecho del mayor como hacía de niño cuando se encontraba en problemas y temeroso del mundo. Jarvis le rodeo en sus brazos mientras intentaba balancearse en sus pies. —Esto era más fácil cuando eras más pequeño.</p><p>—Papá— se escuchó una pequeña voz.</p><p>—Cierto... Vincent Bettany para nosotros Leth Jarvis, y Edward Gavin Leth Jarvis... quiero presentarles a Anthony Edward Stark Collins, el niño que su padre ayudó a criar y a quien considera como su hijo.</p><p>—¿De verdad es Stark?— preguntó Vincent. —Creí que sería más alto.</p><p>—Ocupa zapatos con plataforma— le explicó su padre.</p><p>—¡Jarvis!— se quejó Tony.</p><p>Ante eso Edward no pudo aguantarse la risa, estaba un poco temeroso de conocer a esta nueva persona, pero al ver cómo se comportaba con su papá, sabía que todo estaría bien.</p><p>Para Tony convivir con la familia Leth-Jarvis fue una especie de mundo nuevo. Conoció a Jarvis de niño, pero verlo en su faceta de padre y no como mayordomo que cuida al hijo de su señor... era lo mismo pero no igual. La casa incluso se sentía diferente, cálida, hogareña, iluminada... se sentía como un lugar donde uno quisiera vivir.</p><p>Veía a los cuatro y podía imaginarse a ellos compartiendo en familia diferentes actividades, un almuerzo, ayudando a Edward con sus tareas, recibiendo a Vincent el fin de semana con su pareja... a sus amigos en una barbacoa.</p><p>Le hubiera gustado vivir aquello cuando pequeño.</p><p>Luego de unas horas poniéndose al día fue que Tony le pidió un momento a Jarvis, el hombre sabía algo respecto de su vida, pero no era lo mismo que saberlo de la boca de uno de los involucrados.</p><p>Fue así que Tony le explico todo lo sucedido. Desde aquella fiesta con Stephen y el tema del hilo, lo de Obadiah luego de que se fuese Logan; también el cómo se encapricho de Stephen, las aventuras, los problemas, la ayuda, los celos por Mordo, el matrimonio, las peleas, el saber del hilo por boca de Stephen y a su padre revelándole la verdad entre ambos para finalmente terminar en el accidente de Stephen.</p><p>Por primera vez en muchos años Tony pudo sacar sus temores, hablar de sus sueños, de los problemas, de las malas decisiones, de lo que deseaba... Tony finalmente habló con el corazón.</p><p>Y mientras Jarvis intentaba aconsejarle unos policías en la torre Stark acudieron a una llamada por un accidente.</p><p>El suicidio de Stephen Strange.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Todos lamentaron la pérdida de alguien como Stephen Strange, tanto como su vida como su labor como médico, en mucho tiempo nadie podrá igualarlo. Fue una pérdida devastadora para la familia, esperaban que Stephen no atentase contra su vida, pero conociéndolo era probable, además en la autopsia revelaron que de salud ya no se encontraba bien por lo que o era eso o algo peor en los meses próximos.</p><p>Todos sabían de la reticencia de Stephen de acercarse a médicos o al hospital, no quería ver a nadie con una bata blanca o con ropa de enfermera. Christine con mucho esfuerzo hizo presencia en contadas ocasiones luego del alta de Stephen.</p><p>Ya de por si el hombre había ahuyentado a varios psicólogos que fueron hasta la torre.</p><p>Lo que más se comentó fue la actitud de Tony durante el funeral, pero lo entendían. Aquella tarde viajo donde Edwin Jarvis y antes de regresar la avisaron de la noticia. No era culpa de Tony, pero el castaño lo sentía como tal, si tan solo hubiera acompañado a Stephen nada de eso hubiera pasado.</p><p>Ni Beverly, Eugene, Donna o Victor le recriminaron nada a Tony, por lo que nadie externo tenía el derecho de hacerlo.</p><p>Durante el funeral fue el único momento en todos estos años de distancia en donde Howard vio a Jarvis en persona, pero lo más doloroso fue ver aquella alianza en su mano. Lo había aceptado, aquella decisión de Jarvis se hacer su vida, pero no por eso dolía menos.</p><p>Tanto Tony como Howard compartían un dolor, tan similar y diferente a la vez.</p><p>Jarvis se encargó de acompañar a Tony de allí en adelante. Hablo con Pepper y Happy, les pidió ayuda. Conoció a todos los amigos de su pequeño y se reencontró con viejos rostro, gracias a las gestiones de Jarvis y a sus amigos fue que Tony no siguió a Stephen en una depresión.</p><p>Aprendió a vivir con una culpa que no era suya, pero más que todo aprendió a vivir con sus decisiones y ha no repetir las malas, sino que mejorar y buscar lo mejor para todos.</p><p>Hans, Edward y Vincent fueron un gran pilar para Tony, nunca tuvo hermanos por lo que esa nueva interacción le permitió seguir adelante; no deseaba que Edward sintiera vergüenza alguna por lo que la prensa amarillista decía de Tony, tampoco deseaba causar problemas a Jarvis o Hans, por lo que Vincent se convirtió en su confidente al igual que John.</p><p>Aquel hombre en gabardina tenía más cínica y cruda de la vida por lo que con sus palabras y apreciaciones hizo despertar a Tony. Ya no pudo proteger de sus acciones a sus amigos o familiares, por lo que ahora sí lo haría, les haría una armadura para que no tuvieran que vivir lo que él vivió.</p><p>Aquello se hizo una real convicción cuando adoptó a Harley y Peter. Harley pese a a su actitud sabía lo que era mejor, por lo que al ser mayor de edad ayudo a Tony a dirigir la empresa solo después de que aprendió de Pepper. Peter por otro lado se fue al área de inventos e innovaciones, cosa de la que aprendía de su padre todos los días; ambos eran un dúo con mucho potencial.</p><p>Era padrino de Jaime el hijo de Pepper y Happy, siendo el chico buen amigo de sus hijos; para el segundo de sus amigos le tocó ser simplemente el tío, pero de todas formas adoraba al pequeño revoltoso.</p><p>Rhodey ya se había casado con Carol Danvers hace algunos años atrás. El hombre se había distanciado de Tony, pero al ver como se encontraba mucho mejor y ahora si los escuchaba, pudieron retomar esa amistad que se perdió antes del compromiso con Stephen.</p><p>Con el tiempo motivó a sus hijos a ser buenas personas y creer en el hilo, buscar y encontrar a esa persona, sin dañar a nadie en el proceso, si decidían que no debían buscar más porque otra persona los complementaba, les apoyaría... siempre les hablaba del tema porque había algo bueno en aquello. Había amor, respeto, bondad, superación, compromiso, y tanto más... pese a los problemas, por esa persona valía superar los obstáculos.</p><p>Era mucho mejor intentarlo que sentir ese vacío que cada día estaba presente en Tony. Nada podría reemplazar a Stephen, la vida se lo enseño con una cicatriz permanente.</p><p>¿Pero porque todo avanza tan rápido?</p><p>Por qué el cielo se vuelve gris, con nubes que cargaban agua. Tony se encontraba sin un paraguas en el cementerio. Como cada mes iba a la lápida de Stephen para relatarle sobre su vida, sobre los hijos de ambos, porque sabía que Strange los adoraría, ya le había dicho que deseaba una familia.</p><p>No deseaba jugar con la memoria de Stephen por lo que mucho antes de la tutela temporal que le fue otorgada, hablo con Beverly para saber si podría tratar tanto a Harley y Peter como hijos de Stephen. La mujer puso su mano en el rostro del castaño y le regaló una cálida sonrisa junto a un asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>Harley y Peter crecieron sabiendo la historia de quien fue Stephen, de lo importante que era para Tony y para ellos. Ya más adultos les explico la historia completa. Los chicos tuvieron sentimientos encontrados, pero ellos crecieron con un nuevo Tony por lo que nadie tenía porqué juzgar sus decisiones pasadas.</p><p>Si bien se pensaría que el más contento y orgulloso de los hijos de Tony Stark sería el propio Jarvis, era más bien Hans el que adoraba y consentía a los menores, Jarvis era más serio y correcto. Aconsejaba a Tony pero no se metía en la enseñanza de sus nietos, contrario a Hans.</p><p>Pero pese a eso estaba contento con sus nietos y lo que logró el mayor de sus hijos.</p><p>—Como decía... hoy es el cumpleaños de Morgan y es mejor que me vaya marchando. Adiós, Stephen.</p><p>Tony se levantó ya que se encontraba sentado en el paso frente a la lápida. Las canas empezaban a notarse en su cabello y pese a que ya se encontraba mayor para adoptar, más aún si era padre soltero, había quedado prendado de la niña y de aquellos ojos claros. Siempre pensó que sus tres hijos tenían algo de Stephen, ya sea un aire en su físico como en sus actitudes.</p><p>—Se que no fui bendecido contigo y una relación como tal, pero me alegro de tener a nuestros niños y a nuestra princesa. Perdón por todo, Stephen— dijo colocando su zurda sobre la lápida.</p><p>En su mano ya no llevaba el anillo, sino que se encontraba en una cadena que colgaba de su cuello.</p><p>Harley debería estar loco distrayendo a Morgan mientras Peter decoraba la casa de Jarvis, lugar donde se haría la fiesta.</p><p>Con una sonrisa en el rostro se fue caminando, pero empezó a llover suavemente. Como algunas veces anteriores, hoy fue una de esas veces en donde Tony se encontraba bastante sentimental, por lo que algunas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro, agradece la lluvia para que estas no se noten como en los días soleados.</p><p>Tocaba recomponerse y llegar bien donde sus hijos y su padre, no deseaba preocuparles. Todos sabían el porqué desapareció una vez al mes todas las mañanas. Quizás al otro mes venga con Morgan, su pequeña deseaba conocer el lugar donde descansaba su otro papá.</p><p>Tony y Stephen no fueron como Beverly o Eugene. No fue todo color de rosas, al contrario, fueron problemas y falta de comunicación, pese a lo que significaban para el contrario aquello no aseguraba nada, ahora Tony sabía aquello, por lo que podía evitar que otros siguieran sus pasos.</p><p>Quizás esta no era la vida en donde debía con Stephen, quizás había otra en donde sí pudieron estar juntos y hacer funcionar las cosas.</p><p>Stephen Strange era su hilo rojo, no sería de extrañar que al morir se reencuentran o incluso cuando vuelvan a nacer, estaban conectados después de todo. A la próxima si resultara todo bien, por el momento tenía a unos hijos que cuidar y dos sobrinos que consentir y una enorme familia junto a varios amigos con quien encontrarse.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>